Aishiteru Koibito
by Inu-kami
Summary: [COMPLET] Kagome et Inuyasha ont encore une dispute, cette fois ci elle se retrouve à voyager avec Sesshoumaru ! Que va faire Inuyasha ?
1. Default Chapter

Ok, c'est mon premier fanfic et je vous remercierais d'être sympa ^_^  
  
Disclaimer_Inuyasha ne m'appartiend pas  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
'Cela fait maintenant 1 semaine que je voyage avec Sesshoumaru. Oui, vous m'avez bien compris avec Sesshoumaru ! Tout a commencé quand Inuyasha et moi, nous nous sommes disputés. Habituellement, cela ne va pas aussi loin mais, cette fois-ci, il a dépassé les bornes et nous nous sommes emportés tous les deux. Je suis partie, bien que nous étions dans la forêt, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis partie. Au bout de quelques heures d'errance, j'ai rencontré la petite fille qui voyageait toujours avec Sesshoumaru, elle s'était fait une écorchure et je l'ai soigné avec ma médecine du futur. Sesshoumaru s'est montré reconnaissant sans débordement de joie bien sûr mais il me proposa de l'accompagner dans son voyage, puisque nos buts sont similaires : tuer Naraku.'  
  
"Jaken, Rin, Kagome nous restons ici pour la nuit !" dit le taiyoukaï en regardant ses compagnons. Ils acquieçèrent. Rin et Jaken s'endormirent rapidement. Kagome se leva et s'assit contre un arbre admirant la prairie sous les couleurs du crépuscule. Elle ne sentit même pas que le taiyoukaï s'était assis près d'elle.  
  
"Cela fait une semaine que tu voyages avec moi et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as quitté mon baka de frère ?" demanda Sesshoumaru. Kagome sursauta mais ne le regarda pas et répondit doucement.  
  
"Oh rien de spécial, il m'a juste crié dessus, disant que j'étais la plus faible du groupe, que je n'étais pas vraiment d'une grande aide et que si je n'avais pas le pouvoir de sentir le shikon no tama, cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait débarassé de moi..."  
  
"Et tu l'as cru, ce hanyo ?" demanda Sess, cette fois-ci Kagome le regarda puis sourit.  
  
"Pas vraiment, mais il faut avouer que je n'ai pas la force de mes anciens compagnons..." admit-elle  
  
"Tu n'as sûrement pas la force physique mais il y a un autre pouvoir en toi et celui-là surpasse les autres !" confia le youkaï, son visage ne montrait aucune emotion. Kagome ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir flattée.  
  
"Arigato, Sesshoumaru..." dit-elle faiblement, elle sombra dans le sommeil. Sesshoumaru l'enveloppa avec sa queue et se positionna lui-même contre le tronc d'un arbre et s'endormit.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'Chikuso, elle est encore partie !!! Je crois bien que c'est la plus importante dispute qu'on ai eu depuis qu'on se connait. Kagome a disparu depuis 1 semaine et je commence réellement à m'inquiéter. Je suis bien sûr allé dans son temps mais apparemment, elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle du tout. Une soudaine peur se forma en moi. Et si Naraku l'avait enlevé ? Ou pire encore si elle était morte ? Non, je dois penser positif, je sais qu'elle est toujours vivante, je peux le sentir. Mon coeur me dit qu'elle est encore vivante.'  
  
"Nous allons monter notre camps ici, ce soir !" dit le hanyo. Ses compagnons préparèrent la place. Ils s'assirent tous devant le feu fraichement allumé.  
  
"Vous pensez que Kagome-chan... va bien ?" demanda Sango. Shippo et elle avaient été les plus affecté de la disparition de Kagome. Miroku était préoccupé mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.  
  
"Bien sûr que Kagome-sama va bien... elle s'en sort toujours... elle forte !!!" rassura le houshi. Shippo croisa ses bras l'air pensif.  
  
"Ce n'est pas ce que disait Inuyasha à propos de Kagome... S'il ne l'avait pas traité de faible et tout ça, Kagome serait toujours parmi nous !!!" dit le kitsune avec colère.  
  
"Combien de fois, je devrais m'excuser ? Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée !!! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'en aille !!!" se défendit le hanyo.  
  
"Les excuses ne suffiront plus, Kagome est on-ne-sait-où ! Tu ne peux même pas sentir son odeur et on a aucune idée où chercher ! Mais si il lui arrive quelque chose, Inuyasha, je ne te le pardonnerais pas !!!" déclara Shippo avant d'aller se rouler en boule près de Kirara et Sango.  
  
'Je te retrouverais, Kagome, peut importe le temps que ça prendra, mais tu reviendras parmi nous. Même si je dois aller en enfer pour te chercher, je te retrouverais, ma Kagome ! Mais en attendant, porte-toi bien, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul. Je ne veux pas être seul à nouveau.'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Voilà, le premier chapitre !!! J'espère que vous comprenez !!!!   
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	2. Chapitre 2

La dernière fois, j'ai oublié de vous donner des précisions   
  
"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Les rayons du soleil caressaient le visage de Kagome, elle s'éveilla lentement avec l'impression de n'avoir jamais aussi bien dormi depuis 1 semaine. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle aperçut deux yeux ambres l'observer.  
  
"Ton sommeil est bien profond, tu pourrais te faire tuer en dormant, tu sais ?" constata Sess en desserrant l'étreinte de sa queue. Ils se relevèrent tous leus deux. Kagome rougit un peu.  
  
"Ano... Arigato, Sesshoumaru pour m'avoir enveloppé avec ta queue, c'était si doux que j'ai cru que j'étais à la maison... En parlant de maison, pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ?" dit Kagome joignat ses deux mains.  
  
"Cela dépend, que veux-tu ?" demanda le taiyoukaï suspicieux.  
  
"Aujourd'hui, je voudrais que tu occupes Inuyasha ! Juste un petit moment, le temps que je rentre chez moi et qu'il n'ai pas le temps de sentir ma présence... Onegai Sesshoumaru !?" expliqua la miko. Sess resta impassible, la jeune fille se demandait même s'il allait lui répondre.  
  
"Hai, je le ferais si tu acceptes de faire quelque chose en retour !" proposa Sess  
  
"Ano... dit toujours !" dit la miko pas certaine d'aimer la suite.  
  
"Quand tu reviendras, je t'entrainerais pour que tu deviennes plus forte au combat et à maitriser tes pouvoirs miko ! C'est la seule condition pour que j'aille à côté de ce baka d'Inuyasha !" répondit le taiyoukaï.  
  
"D'accord, marché conclu !!!" dit Kagome. Elle vit avec surprise un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Sess.  
  
'Argh, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire auparavant, je suis sûre que ça ne présage rien de bon...!!! Il va peût-être me tuer à la tâche...! C'est un youkaï et je ne suis qu'une humaine après tout... Entrainement, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour lui. J'imagine mal Sesshoumaru en train de m'expliquer les différentes sorte de plantes pour faire une potion. Argh, il va utilisé le toukijin peut-être... pfff, de toutes les façons, c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà accepté.'  
  
Le taiyoukaï avait demandé à Jaken de surveiller et prendre soin de Rin. Sesshoumaru et Kagome se dirigèrent vers le puit mangeur d'os. Sesshoumaru avait enveloppé Kagome dans sa queue et ils partirent à la vitesse du vent.  
  
"Je suis obligé de mettre mon odeur sur toi, sinon ce hanyo de frère risque de sentir ton odeur avant même que l'on arrive !" dit le taiyoukaï.   
  
"Hai, je comprends mais j'ai une requête... Ne le tue pas, onegai !!!" supplia Kagome. Sess ne dit rien mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait prit en considération son souhait. Ils arrivèrent au puit, le youkaï déposa Kagome, elle était prête à sauter quand elle se retourna et dit.  
  
"Tu m'as dit ce matin qu'on pouvait me tuer dans mon sommeil parce que je dormais profondément mais si je dormais aussi bien, c'est parce que je savais que tu étais là pour me protéger et peu importe ce que tu dis ou fait, je sais que tu ne laisserais rien arriver à un de tes compagnons."  
  
Elle sauta, bien sûr elle ne vit pas le petit sourire au coin des lèvres de Sesshoumaru quand il se dirigea vers Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'Je suis en train de perdre patience ! Je ne sens pas l'odeur de Kagome et cela ne me dit rien de bon ! Soit il lui est arrivé quelque chose, soit elle partie très loin ou sinon elle cache son odeur ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle sache faire ça. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas aller chez ce baka d'Ookami. Kouga l'a peut-être hebergé ? Grrr, pourquoi serait-elle allée chez lui ? Kagome n'a quand même pas pû choisir ce bâtard... Toutes les fois, où il se montre, elle est toujours souriante et je sais que ce baka d'Ookami ferait tout pour me la prendre. Si Kagome est chez lui, je la ramène de force avec nous et je tue Kouga. Sniff... Sniff, cette odeur ???'  
  
"SESSHOUMARU !!!" hurla le hanyo, Sango et Miroku accoururent à ses côtés.  
  
"Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas mon hanyo de frère ?" dit Sess brandissant le Toukijin. Inuyasha brandit le Tessaïga, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.  
  
"QUE VEUX-TU ? JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE M'OCCUPER DE TOI MAINTENANT !!!" grogna Inuyasha.  
  
"Dommage, car je suis là pour te tuer !!!" dit le taiyoukaï. Les deux frères s'élancèrent dans un combat comme d'habitude, à coup d'épée et de poings. Le combat se termina avec Inuyasha à terre, le katana de Sesshoumaru sous la gorge.  
  
"Prépare-toi à mourir, Inuyasha !!!" annonça le taiyoukaï. Mais au lieu de planter le coup de sabre fatal, il fit apparaitre son lasso magique de ses ongles et fouetta le hanyo, ce qui l'envoya contre un arbre.  
  
"Tu es vraiment inutile et faible, Inuyasha, j'ai même honte de partager le même sang que toi !!!" dit Sess en partant.   
  
'Pourquoi m'a t-il laissé en vie ? Il semblait pourtant qu'il était venu pour me tuer ?! Parfois je ne comprends pas Sesshoumaru, il est vraiment bizarre. Enfin, je ne vais pas me plaindre, je dois aller chercher Kagome. Elle me manque tellement. Où es-tu ma Kagome ? J'espère que tu es saine et sauve ? Attends-moi, ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide !!! Comme accepter d'être la femme de Kouga !!! Herk, rien qu'en y pensant, je sens mon sang bouillir !!! J'arrive, Kagome !!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ouuuf, voici le deuxième chapitre ^_^   
  
Je voudrais remercier ma première reviewer... Arigato Nahi ^_^, j'espère que la suite te plait ??? 


	3. Chapitre 3

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_Voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
'Cela fait 3 jours que je suis dans mon temps et franchement cela me fait du bien de rentrer. L'école est toujours aussi ennuyeux, rien ne change. Hojo désire toujours avoir un rendez-vous avec moi, mais le pauvre je refuse tout le temps. Peut-être un jour ? Bon aujourd'hui, je dois repartir dans l'Ere Sengoku. Je sens qu'il va m'arriver tellement de chose... Allez, je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé !!!!'  
  
"Mama, je pars dans l'autre monde !!!" s'écria Kagome en descendant les escaliers avec un sac jaune convenable.   
  
"Attends ma chérie, Prends ça aussi !!!" dit la maman de Kagome en tendant un Kimono rose avec des fleurs de sakura blanches comme motif.  
  
"Mama, pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?" demanda la miko confuse, elle regarda le kimono de plus près et s'aperçut que c'était pour une enfant, une fille précisément.  
  
"Tu m'as dit que tu avais rencontré d'autres amis, que le youkaï qui te protège actuellement a une petite fille, alors ce n'est qu'un cadeau pour elle en remerciement de ce qu'ils sont fait pour toi..." expliqua Mama. Kagome serra sa mère et ouvrit la porte pour partir.  
  
"Arigato Mama, je ne vais pas revenir à la maison de sitôt, je dois faire quelque chose avant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi..." dit Kagome.  
  
"Fais attention à toi, Kagome et essaie de résoudre tes problèmes, chérie !!!" conseilla Mama qui partie rapidement dans la cuisine. Kagome resta pensive un moment puis se dirigea vers le Puit.  
  
'Mama a raison, je devrais me réconcilier avec Inuyasha. Je ne suis pas sûre pourtant de savoir si je pourrais faire ça. Je crois que je pourrais lui pardonner... un jour mais pas maintenant. En ce moment, je dois me focaliser sur mon entrainement et Naraku.'  
  
Kagome sorta du Puit, acceuillie par Sesshoumaru en personne. En premier lieu, elle crut que c'était Inuyasha mais en apercevant le Kimono blanc, elle n'eut plus de doute. Toujours aussi sérieux, le taiyoukaï l'enveloppa dans sa queue et ils partirent.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'Je n'en peux plus d'attendre dans la hutte de Kaede baba sans rien pouvoir faire. Visiblement Kagome ne reviendra pas toute seule. Je dois la retrouver coûte que coûte. Elle est ma vie maintenant et sans elle, je me sens vide. J'ai besoin de Kagome comme de personne auparavant. Aishiteru ma Kagome.'  
  
"Oi, j'ai décidé de rendre une visite à cette mauviette d'Ookami !!!" Dit le hanyo en se levant.  
  
"Nous t'accompagnons aussi, Inuyasha." déclara Sango  
  
"Inuyasha, tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait avec Kouga ?" demanda le Houshi en se levant à son tour prêt pour le voyage.  
  
"Je ne sais pas, c'est l'un des 2 seuls amis que Kagome a ici à part nous, ce baka d'Ookami et Jinenji. Alors, on ira les voir tous les deux. J'espère pour ce maigrelet d'Ookami qu'il ne la garde pas contre son gré !!!" dit Inuyasha, la colère filait dans sa voix.  
  
"On y va !!!" dit Sango. Le petit groupe partit vers les montagnes de Kouga. Cela leur prit quand même 1 journée 1/2, la nuit tombée, ils décidèrent de se reposer près d'une source chaude.  
  
"Kagome me manque, je suis sûr que si elle était là, elle aprécierait la source chaude !!!" soupira Shippo. Les 3 adultes le regardèrent avec tritesse.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, Shippo, je suis sûr qu'on retrouvera Kagome-sama !!!" rassura Miroku. Sango prit le kitsune dans ses bras.  
  
"Kagome-chan reviendra parmi nous, je te le promets..." jura la taijyia. Inuyasha resta silencieux et perdu dans ses propres pensées.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome nee-san ! Sesshoumaru-sama ! Vous êtes revenus ! Rin est si contente !!!" cria de joie la petite fille. Elle serra une des jambes du youkaï et sauta dans les bras de la miko.  
  
"Kagome, ton entrainement commence aujourd'hui !!!" dit Sesshoumaru. Kagome déposa Rin à terre qui faisait un peu la tête d'être déjà délaissée.  
  
"Rin-chan si tu es gentille et que tu restes avec Jaken, je te donnerais une surprise plus tard !!!" dit Kagome, les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent de joie.  
  
"Hai, Rin va être gentille, Kagome nee-san !!!" répondit Rin en courant vers Jaken. La miko suivit le taiyoukaï. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une prairie calme et spacieuse.  
  
"Tu n'auras pas besoin de ton arc pour l'instant. Essaie de te concentrer sur les choses qui t'entourent et ferme les yeux." conseilla Sesshoumaru. L'entrainement dura toute la journée et à la fin, Kagome put sentir quand elle il y avait un youkaï proche d'elle ou pas. Jaken et Rin avaient pêché du poison à la rivière. Après le repas, Kagome donna le cadeau de Rin.  
  
"Voilà, Rin-chan c'est ma maman qui t'en fait cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira ?!" dit Kagome en donnant le Kimono à la petite fille.  
  
"Kagome nee-san, Rin est si contente !!! Est-ce que je peux le mettre tout de suite ?" demanda Rin toute excitée. Kagome regarda Sesshoumaru puis son regard revint vers Rin.  
  
"Bien sûr mais d'abord allons prendre un bain ! Une fille doit toujours sentir bon !!!" ajouta la miko. Rin prit la main de Kagome et elles partirent ensemble. Au bout d'1 heure, les filles revinrent au campement, le taiyoukaï remarqua la joie dans les yeux de Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, comment trouvez-vous Rin ?" demanda la petite fille avec l'espoir d'un compliment.  
  
"Rin est jolie dans ce kimono !" complimenta Sesshoumaru. La petite fille sauta dans les bras de Kagome et elles sourirent toutes les deux.  
  
"Kagome nee-san, tu as entendu ? Sesshoumaru-sama a dit que Rin était jolie !?" dit Rin avec excitation et joie.  
  
"Hai, c'est certain que tu es une très jolie petite fille ! Va te coucher, il est tard !!!" dit Kagome en déposant Rin.  
  
"Bonne nuit Kagome nee-san ! Bonne nuit Sesshoumaru-sama ! Bonne nuit Jaken-sama !!!" s'écria la petite fille qui se mit en boule près d'Aun, le dragon au deux têtes.  
  
"Bonne nuit Rin !" soupira la miko. Le lendemain, une nouvelle journée d'entrainement commença plus dure que la précédente. Au bout de 4 heures de travail acharné, Kagome tomba à genoux.  
  
"C'est difficile de savoir où tu es quand tu te déplaces aussi vite, Sesshoumaru !!!" se plaigna Kagome en sueur. Heureusement, elle avait pensé à prendre des shorts et des débardeurs pour son entraînement. Son uniforme scolaire n'était pas du tout apte pour le combat ou autre. En ce moment, elle portait un short blanc mi-moulant mi-large et un debardeur rose.  
  
"Kagome, tu dois me contrer avant que je ne te touche !!!" dit le taiyoukaï très sérieusement.  
  
"Comment je suis sensée te contrer si je ne vois même pas quand tu arrives sur moi ???" répliqua la miko  
  
"Avec tes sens et tes pouvoirs miko !!!" rétorqua Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hai avec mes sens... tu parles, je me suis fait jeté à terre des milliers de fois, encore heureuse que tu ne m'envoies pas 5 mètres plus loin !!!" murmura Kagome en essayant de parler le plus bas possible  
  
"J'ai entendu, Kagome, ce que tu as dit ! On reprends l'entrainement !!!" dit le youkaï en relevant Kagome avec sa queue.  
  
"Pffff !!!" soupira la miko. Quand il fut tard, Sesshoumaru décida d'arrêter, visiblement la miko était épuisée.  
  
"On arrête pour aujourd'hui !!!" déclara le youkaï.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Le matin avait à peine commencé que le petit groupe d'Inuyasha s'avança vers le clan des loups. Soudain, au bord d'un rocher au dessus de la tête des amis de Kagome se tenait Kouga, sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Je savais bien que j'avais senti ta désagréable odeur, Inu-kuro !!!" dit le Ookami  
  
"Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça aujourd'hui, Yaseookami !!!" retorqua Inuyasha déjà enervé de bon matin.  
  
"Demo, Kagome n'est pas avec vous ?" questionna Kouga.  
  
"C'est principalement d'elle qu'on est venu te parler ?" dit Sango  
  
"A voir ta tête, Kagome-sama n'est pas avec toi ?" demanda Miroku.  
  
"Bien sûr que non, elle n'est pas ici ! Ne me dite pas que ma femme s'est fait enlevée ?" demanda le Ookami incrédule.  
  
"Kagome n'est pas ta femme !!! Elle ne s'est pas fait kidnappée, elle est juste partie, BAKA !!!" rétorqua Inuyasha.  
  
"Tant mieux, si elle est partie c'est sûrement parce qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir Inu-kuro !!! Je vais la retrouver ainsi je la ramènerais au terrier et elle deviendra ma femme pour toujours !!!" rigola Kouga mains sur les hanches.  
  
"Grrrr, tu vas voir bâtard, si je..." commença le hanyo mais il fut coupé par Miroku.  
  
"Ce n'est pas l'heure de se battre Inuyasha, Kagome-sama doit être notre priorité !!!" dit le houshi. Inuyasha se calma et acquieça. Le groupe rebroussa chemin et partit. Kouga fut très étonné qu'Inuyasha soit partie sans se battre et il mit ça sur l'inquiétude de la disparition de Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Je sais que Sesshoumaru est OOC dans mon fic, mais il me semble qu'il est "gentil" avec Rin et Jaken dans l'anime alors il peut l'être aussi avec Kagome qui a soigné Rin ! ^_^ Je sais aussi qu'Inuyasha est OOC mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement !!!  
  
Touka, je fais un coucou à ma première fan, l'ange NAHI ! Dois-je continuer le fic ? -_-  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	4. Chapitre 4

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
'Trois mois... Cela fait trois mois que je voyage avec Sesshoumaru, que je subis son entrainement. Je ne me suis pas permise de me plaindre, il me rendait plus forte et plus avisée. Mes pouvoirs miko ont augmenté aussi, j'arrive à former une grosse boule d'énergie rose de mes mains. Mes flèches vont à l'endroit désirées et mes sens sont un peu mieux aiguisés. C'est certain que je n'aurais jamais les sens de Sesshoumaru ou d'Inuyasha mais je suis heureuse de ce que j'ai. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à Rin, c'est une petite fille formidable, elle me fait penser à moi plus jeune. Je pense que Jaken et Sesshoumaru me respectent beaucoup plus maintenant ainsi que moi en retour, je les apprécie beaucoup plus qu'avant. Je suis retourné chez moi en tout et pour tout 5 fois, la dernière fois c'était pendant l'examen final pour mon bac, maintenant je suis en vacance. Je sais me servir d'une épée maintenant, Sesshoumaru m'a appris à en manier une, la frayeur de ma vie !!! Ben oui, c'est quand même un katana... Shippo, Sango, Miroku me manquent même ce baka d'Inuyasha me manque. Je n'étais pas prête à lui faire face mais maintenant je me sens plus sereine. Pendant notre voyage, nous avons rencontré des youkaï qui désiraient les fragments de Shikon que j'avais en ma posséssion. J'en récupéra aussi quelques uns. Je suis toujours émerveillée de voir Sesshoumaru au combat, il est si agile et silencieux. Généralement les combats ne s'éternisent pas avec lui à part quand il veut voir comment je me débrouille mais il fait toujours tout pour que je ne me blesse pas. Hier, mon arc s'est brisé durant une rencontre avec un démon chat et ensuite Sesshoumaru a disapru pendant toute le journée ! Ah, le voilà qui revient !'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama vous êtes revenu !!!" s'exclama Rin qui vint lui serrer la jambe. Kagome était assise à côté du feu et sourit au youkaï. Sesshoumaru arriva à la hauteur de la miko.  
  
"Kagome suis-moi !!! On va s'entraîner !!!" dit le taiyoukaï. Kagome le suivit, ils étaient un peu à l'écart. Le taïyoukaï utilisa ses pouvoirs pour disparaitre et revint à toute vitesse sur Kagome qui ne s'y attendait pas et fut projetée 3 mètres plus loin.  
  
"Tu dois être plus concentrée !!! Un youkaï ne va crier à tout va avant de te tuer !!!" s'exclama Sess.  
  
"Ouch ! Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte ! Tu m'as pris par surprise !!!" s'écria Kagome.  
  
"La surprise ! C'est ça qui te tue dans un combat !!!" dit le Inu-youkaï. Ils continuèrent à s'entraïner tard dans la nuit.  
  
"Encore une fois, onegai ! Je réussirais à te contrer !!!" assura Kagome le regard déterminé. Sesshoumaru partit en souriant, cette humaine le surprenait vraiment. Elle avait un tel don de pouvoir pardonner aux autres et un coeur si pur. Il savait qu'il l'entrainait très durement mais elle ne s'était pas plainte durant ces 3 mois et il commença à la respecter. Kagome se concentra, utilisant ses sens ainsi que ses pouvoirs miko pour detecter l'aura youkaï. Sesshoumaru s'élança très rapidement et changea de position toutes les secondes. Au moment, où il s'apprêta à envoyer Kagome à terre, celle-ci bloqua son coup. Tous les deux furent très surpris.  
  
"YAY !!! J'ai bloqué Sesshoumaru ! J'ai bloqué Sesshoumaru ! J'ai bloqué un youkaï ! YAY !!!" s'écria Kagome en sautant de joie. Le youkaï sourit et secoua sa tête.  
  
"Kagome est vraiment une humaine bizarre..." soupira Sesshoumaru. Il tendit à Kagome un médaillon, une sorte de croissant de lune comme le signe sur le front du youkaï.  
  
"Voilà, c'est mon présent pour toi, pour avoir subi mon entrainement sans te plaindre et pleurnicher, puis pour avoir pris soin de Rin et lui inculquer certaine valeur que les humains et les youkaï ont tendance à oublier. Prends en soin !" dit Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ano... Arigato Sesshoumaru, c'est gentil de ta part mais ce n'est pas qu'un simple pendentif, ne ?" demanda Kagome, quand elle reçut le collier dans les mains une lueur rosée se fit voir.  
  
"Tu as purifié le collier et ce pendentif quand tu le transformes devient un arc ou une épée, selon ton désir. Essaie pour voir, si tu es digne de mon présent !!!" expliqua le taiyoukaï. Kagome mit son collier puis tira sur la lune en se concentrant bien pour avoir un arc. Dans la seconde qui suit, un arc doré apparut, il sembla à Kagome ultra leger mais robuste.  
  
"SUGOI !!! YAY !!! J'aime beaucoup ton cadeau, Sesshoumaru !!! Arigato gozaimazou !!! Mais où sont mes flèches ?" dit la miko. Sesshoumaru soupira profondément, elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre...  
  
"Tes flèches, ce sont tes pouvoirs miko !!!" rétorqua Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ohhhhh !!!" murmura seulement Kagome. Elle s'approcha doucement du taiyoukaï et posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Sesshoumaru et une lumière rose brilla. Sesshoumaru voulut s'écarter au début mais sentit quelque chose lui picoter au niveau de l'épaule, en regardant de plus près, son bras gauche était revenu.   
  
"Arigato..." Kagome ouvrit les yeux, posa un léger baiser sur la joue du youkaï, sourit puis s'évanouit.  
  
"Arigato à toi Kagome, puisque c'est ce que je dois te dire..." répondit Sesshoumaru qui la porta au campement.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, est-ce que Kagome nee-san va bien ?" s'inquiéta Rin. Sesshoumaru déposa Kagome dans son sac de couchage, c'est à ce moment que Jaken remarqua le changement.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, vous avez de nouveau 2 bras ! Comment cela est possible ?" questionna Jaken avec incrédulité.  
  
"C'est Kagome qui a utilisé ses pouvoirs miko et elle va bien Rin, elle est simplement fatiguée ! Va te coucher demain, on lève le camp." dit simplement Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
'Trois mois ! Ca fait un mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Kagome. Trois mois que je ne vois plus son visage, son sourire. Trois mois que je ne sens plus sa douce odeur. Elle me manque horriblement. Je vais de temps en temps dans son Temps pour voir si elle ne serait pas là mais même là-bas, il n'y a aucune trace d'elle. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de faire face à la famille de Kagome, j'imagine qu'elle ne comprendrait pas que je revienne sans Kagome alors qu'elle est supposée être avec moi. Je reste là inerte, sur ma branche. Rien ne m'interesse même pas le Shikon no tama ou Naraku. L'important pour moi, c'est Kagome, ma Kagome. Je veux que tu reviennes, onegai !!! La situation était déjà desastreuse mais le pire maintenant c'est que ce baka d'Ookami nous suit partout où on va. Heureusement, il ne reste pas 24h/24 avec nous. Miroku et Sango m'ont démandé de rester calme, de me focaliser sur Kagome et j'ai suivi leur conseil. Tiens, en parlant du loup, on voit sa queue. Baka !'  
  
"Hey Inu-kuro, se peut-il que Kagome ne s'habille pas dans son kimono vert et court ?" demanda Kouga, Miroku, Sango et Shippo s'attroupèrent près de l'arbre où Inuyasha était. Quand le hanyo entendit le nom de Kagome, il sauta à terre.  
  
"Quels genre de questions hentaï, tu poses baka d'Ookami ?" s'écria Inuyasha, les poings serrés.  
  
"Je parle sérieusement, Baka-" répondit le Ookami mais il fut coupé par Sango.  
  
"C'est possible, pendant les fêtes dans son Temps elle portait parfois des kimonos traditionnels et quand elle avait des rendez-vous, ses vêtements n'étaient pas pareil du tout !!!"  
  
"Pourquoi tu demandes ça Kouga ?" questionna Miroku sérieusement.  
  
"J'ai entendu une rumeur comme quoi un prince aurait rencontré Kagome ou du moins je pense que c'est elle d'après la description et maintenant ce prince la fait suivre partout où elle va-" dit Kouga pour être de nouveau interrompu.  
  
"NANI ??? POURQUOI NE PAS L'AVOIR DIT TOUT DE SUITE ??? OU SE TROUVE CE PRINCE ???" hurla Inuyasha  
  
"Nord-ouest, je vous y amène !!!!" répondit Kouga simplement. Sango, Miroku et Shippo montèrent sur Kirara, Inuyasha et Kouga utilisèrent leur rapidités youkaïs.  
  
"J'espère que l'on aura de bonnes nouvelles ?!" dit Shippo  
  
"Je suis sûre que oui, Shippo-chan !" rassura la taijyia en lui caressant les cheveux.  
  
'Je ne peux pas croire que je vais peut-être la revoir ! J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera pour tout ce que je lui ai dit. Si elle avait la bonté de le faire, je crois que je lui avouerais mon amour pour ne pas la perdre à nouveau. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre et je ne veux pas que Kagome soit dans les bras d'un autre. Non, ça me tuerait ou je crois que je nous tuerais tous les deux pour être ensemble même si c'est au Ciel. Je ne laisserais personne me la prendre !!!'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Voilà le chapitre 4 !!! Je commence comme d'habitude par remercier mes reviewers  
  
ARIGATO A TOUS !!!  
  
katana : sabre  
  
baka : idiot  
  
taiyoukaï : seigneur démon  
  
sugoi : incroyable ou super  
  
ano : bon  
  
arigato : merci  
  
inu-kuro : face de chien  
  
ookami : loup  
  
Ja ne   
  
Inu_kami 


	5. Chapitre 5

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
'Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile pour une fois, j'ai réussi à guérir Sesshoumaru. Je pense qu'il est satisfait même s'il ne le montrait pas, cela devait le gêner de n'avoir qu'un seul bras. Maintenant, nous voyageons vers le Nord-ouest parce que c'est là que je sens le Shikon no tama. Naraku peut se trouver là-bas. En ce moment, je marche aux côtés de Sesshoumaru, je me sens si petite et quelconque comparé à lui. Il est toujours bien habillé, je me demande comment il fait ? Est-ce qu'il sait au moins qu'il est vraiment magnifique ! Non, je ne tombe pas amoureuse de lui, sauf que c'est un fait pour moi, il est simplement beau. J'espère qu'il s'en rend compte !'  
  
"Tu n'étais pas obligée, hier soir..." dit le taiyoukaï toujours fixant la ligne d'horizon.  
  
"Je le sais mais c'est un juste retour pour le cadeau que tu m'as offert. Il est important pour moi et sois en sûr que je le garderais précieusement." répondit doucement Kagome  
  
"Arigato Kagome !" soupira Sesshoumaru, il enveloppa sa queue autour d'elle possésivement.  
  
"Non, arigato à toi Sesshoumaru ! Tu m'as appris plein de choses !!!" sourit la miko. Jaken et Rin étaient sur Aun et volaient haut dans le ciel. Kagome et Sesshoumaru remarquèrent qu'ils étaient suivis sans un mot, ils se retournèrent.  
  
"QUI ETES-VOUS ? ET QUE VOULEZ-VOUS ?" cria Kagome quand derrière les buissons 3 hommes en sortirent tremblants.  
  
"Gomen nasai, êtes-vous la miko qui protège le shikon no tama ?" demanda l'un des hommes qui étaient tous face à terre en train de la vénérer.  
  
"HUH ? Oui pourquoi ?" répliqua la jeune fille. L'homme releva sa tête et sourit avec soulagement.  
  
"Notre prince vous a vu vous battre contre un youkaï alors qu'il était en forêt et il aimerait que vous lui rendiez une visite, Miko-sama !" dit l'homme. Kagome regarda Sesshoumaru, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop être mêlé aux humains de près ou de loin. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu lui demander quoique ce soit, un youkaï hideux chargeait vers eux, les 3 hommes se précipitèrent vite derrière Kagome et Sesshoumaru tremblants de peur. Le Taiyoukaï allait utilisé son lasso magique quand la main de la miko le retint.  
  
"DONNE-MOI LES SHIKON NO KAKERA !!!" hurla la bête.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, laisse-moi essayer ton cadeau ! Si je n'y arrive pas alors tue le !!!" plaida Kagome. Elle tira sur son pendentif, pensa très fort à son arc et en une seconde elle avait en main son arme, prête à tirer sur le youkaï en face d'elle. La flèche était rose brillante et en feu, cela toucha la bête en plein milieu du front, et il s'évapora.  
  
"SUGOI !!!" s'exclamèrent les 3 hommes derrière la miko  
  
"Arigato pour m'avait fait confiance Sesshoumaru !!!" sourit Kagome, le taiyoukaï resta toujours aussi cool.  
  
"Ano, je vais vous suivre, messieurs !!!" dit la miko   
  
"Je t'accompagne jusque là-bas mais je resterais aux abords du village..." dit Sesshoumaru, Kagome acquieça et ils poursuivirent leur route. Au bout de 2 heures de voyage, ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un grand village et un chateau.  
  
"Quand tu auras fini, tu n'as qu'à sortir, je serais là !!!" dit Sesshoumaru et il disparut grâce à sa rapidité youkaï. Kagome et les 3 hommes se dirigèrent vers le chateau. L'une des servantes les informa que le prince était en dehors du village à discuter avec des gens qui voulaient lui parler. En attendant, Kagome se promena dans les jardins qui semblaient si paisibles. L'un des hommes alla prévenir le prince que la miko était présente.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Merci de nous avoir accorder une audience, mon seigneur !" dit Miroku. Ils étaient à l'autre bout du chateau, Sango, Miroku et Shippo étaient assis tandis que Kouga et Inuyasha étaient debout au fond de la pièce. En face d'eux un jeune prince d'environ 20 ans, avec de longs cheveux bruns retenu par un tissu blanc au bout. Ses yeux étaient bleus profonds, il était d'après toutes les femmes du royaume, un très bel homme. De plus, son sourire était éclatant même Sango l'avait remarqué.  
  
"On m'a dit que vous voulez me parler de la miko que je fais rechercher..." dit le prince avec un sourire qui ferait fondre toutes les filles. Sango fondait à vue d'oeil ^_^ et Miroku se sentit un peu jaloux.  
  
"C'est exact, nous pensons que c'est notre amie ! Pouvez-vous nous la décrire ?" demanda Sango.  
  
"En fait, j'étais en voyage chez des parents et en traversant la forêt, j'ai failli me faire attaquer par un ours youkaï, c'est alors qu'elle est sortie de nulle part et qu'elle a tiré une flèche qui brilla et ensuite plus rien, elle est partie sans que je n'ai eu le temps de savoir son nom. Elle était habillée bizarrement pour une miko, elle avait une sorte de kimono blanc très court, les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons..." expliqua le prince qui avait fermé les yeux comme pour bien se souvenir.  
  
"C'est Kagome !!! Je suis sûr que c'est elle !!!" s'écria Shippo tout excité.  
  
"Je ne connais pas d'autre miko qui s'habillerait aussi court et bizarre !!!" dit Miroku quand il entendit un grognement derrière lui, supposant que c'était Inuyasha, il arrêta avec ses pensées hentaïs. -_-u  
  
"Donc, cette jeune fille s'appelle Kagome et c'est votre amie, bien vous êtes mes invités... Je me nomme Takeda Sujin" dit le prince gentiment.  
  
"Arigato gozaimazu, mon seigneur et nous acceptons votre offre. Mais pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi vous recherchez Kagome-sama ?" dit le houshi  
  
"C'est très simple, Houshi-sama c'est-" le prince fut interrompu par un homme qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.  
  
"J'ai demandé à ce que je ne sois pas dérangé !!!" s'exclama Takeda.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome était seule à marcher sans savoir où elle allait, le jardin était superbe. Soudain, la sensation qu'un youkaï venait à toute allure la fit frissoner, elle fit appel à son talisman et une épée apparut, elle était fine mais robuste, la miko se tourna pour faire face au youkaï avant qu'il ne la touche. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait une épée aussi.  
  
"Tu deviens vraiment puissante !!!" dit le youkaï  
  
"J'ai un bon maître !!!" répondit la miko. Un combat s'en suivit, Kagome était moins rapide que le youkaï mais elle ne se débrouillait pas mal et celui-ci n'usa pas de toute sa force.  
  
"Tes mouvements devraient être plus fluides et rapides, Kagome !!!" conseilla le youkaï très sérieux.  
  
"Gomen ne, je ne suis pas un Inu-youkaï comme toi, Oh grand seigneur Sesshoumaru !!!" rétorqua Kagome, le youkaï sourit et le combat continua.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Déjà le chapitre 5 ? Et Inuyasha et Kagome ne se sont toujours pas encore rencontrés ? Il faut le faire attendre un peu, non? Comme d'habitude, je fais un coucou à ma première fan, l'Ange Nahi ^^ Tu as reçu mon mail ? Pour les autres, écrivez-moi, je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !!!  
  
taiyoukaï : seigneur démon  
  
sugoi : incroyable ou super  
  
Arigato : merci  
  
Arigato gozaïmazu : merci beaucoup  
  
Aun : C'est le dragon à deux têtes de Sesshoumaru  
  
Ano : bon ou alors  
  
hentaï : pervers  
  
Gomen ne : Excuse-moi  
  
inu-youkaï : démon-chien  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	6. Chapitre 6

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
"Votre grandeur, vous avez dit de vous prévenir immédiatement si nous trouvions la miko !!!" dit humblement l'homme.  
  
"Vous l'avez trouvé alors ?" demanda Takeda avec allegresse.  
  
"Votre grandeur, Kagome-sama est au chateau en train de vous attendre !!!" répondit l'homme.  
  
"NANI ???" s'écria tout le monde, Inuyasha attrapa le pauvre homme par le col et le souleva en grognant.  
  
"OU EST-ELLE ?" hurla le hanyo.  
  
"Kagome-sama attends de l'autre côté du chateau-" commença l'homme mais Inuyasha et Kouga étaient déjà partis en direction de Kagome. Les autres étant humains firent de leur mieux pour les suivre.  
  
'Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle est ici, ma Kagome est au chateau !!! Quelle chance on a eut !!! Bientôt, je pourrais sentir ton odeur, te serrer dans mes bras !!!'  
  
Quand Inuyasha et Kouga arrivèrent où leurs odorats les menaient, ils eurent le choc de leur vie. Kagome se battait avec Sesshoumaru. Il semblait aux deux nouveaux venus que Kagome était en difficulté. Inuyasha grogna et sentit son sang bouillir. Soudain, Sesshoumaru envoya rudement Kagome trois mètres plus loin. Elle fit un vol plané et attérit dans les buissons. C'était de trop pour le hanyo et le Ookami, ils s'élançèrent tous les deux sur Sesshoumaru qui bondit élégamment avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de voir si Kagome allait bien ou d'expliquer à ces 2 baka quoique ce soit, il se faisait déjà attaquer.  
  
"BATARD, QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT ??? TU VAS MOURIR POUR CA SESSHOUMARU !!!" hurla Inuyasha(A/N vous savez comment est Inuyasha, dès que Kagome est blessée, il devient fou de rage !) Sesshoumaru dût s'occuper d'un hanyo complètement déchaîné et d'un youkaï(Kouga) vraiment furieux d'avoir vu "sa femme" ejectée à terre. Le taïyoukaï envoya un bon crochet du droit en pleine figure d'Inuyasha et fouetta avec son lasso magique le pauvre Kouga. Mais cela ne les arrêta pas et au contraire, ils se battaient avec plus de forces qu'auparavant. Au moment où le hanyo et le Ookami attaquèrent le Taïyoukaï en même temps, une épée bloqua le Tessaïga d'Inuyasha, protégeant ainsi Sesshoumaru. Kagome tenait l'épée et souriait malicieusement. Le prince et le reste des amis arrivèrent aussi et virent la scène avec incrédulité. Kagome protégeait Sesshoumaru...!? Kouga profita de ce moment de choc pour attaquer le Taiyoukaï mais ne reçut rien de bon que le "Dokkasô", les ongles empoisonnées de Sesshoumaru. Kouga fut aveuglé pendant un bref moment. Kagome profita de cet evenement pour attaquer et desarmer Inuyasha avec force, elle fit voltiger le Tessaïga plus loin qui se planta au sol. Le katana était revenu à la normale. Le hanyo était resté sans voix. Ce n'était définitivement plus la "Kagome" qu'il connaissait. Les yeux noisettes de la jeune fille avaient cette expression de froideur qu'Inuyasha avait vu seulement chez son grand frère. Kagome était effroyablement sérieuse et puissante.  
  
"QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS PREND TOUS LES DEUX ??? PERSONNE NE VOUS A DEMANDE D'INTERVENIR DANS NOTRE COMBAT !!!" cria Kagome rangeant son talisman. Sesshoumaru se posta à ses côtés, leger sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
"Ka.. Kagome, pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Il a failli te tuer !!!" dit Inuyasha  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai voulu la tuer, Inuyasha ?" demanda Sesshoumaru froidement.  
  
"Mais vous vous battiez, chikuso !!!" répondit Kouga encore honteux de s'être fait battre par Sesshoumaru aussi facilement.  
  
"C'est entre Sesshoumaru et moi !!! Cela ne vous regarde pas mais Sesshoumaru retient ses coups, il ne me ferait jamais de mal exprès et si je le protège, c'est parce qu'il est mon ami." répliqua la miko.   
  
"Ton ami ? Mais il a failli nous tuer plusieurs fois par le passé !!! s'écria le hanyo, essayant de savoir si Kagome n'était pas folle.   
  
"Kagome, laisse tomber ! On ne peut pas esperer qu'un hanyo comprenne !!!" dit le Taïyoukaï. Inuyasha grogna et montra ses crocs et griffes. Kagome soupira, ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle rencontre ses anciens compagnons.   
  
"Sesshoumaru, onegai... n'empire pas les choses. Inuyasha, ton frère est mon ami... Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, ni à aucun de vous mais en ce moment j'ai besoin de lui..." dit la miko.   
  
"Mais Kagome, c'est Sesshoumaru, chikuso !!!" retorqua le hanyo vraiment confus.  
  
"Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te gêne ? Je ne suis plus la faible fille que tu devais toujours proteger !!! Tu m'as dit que je t'étais inutile alors je n'ai pas voulu être une charge pour toi !!! Maintenant, laissez Sesshoumaru tranquille et en retour, il ne vous causera pas de problème !!!" expliqua Kagome avec le même air calme que le Taiyoukaï.  
  
"Kagome, tu ne devrais pas voyager avec lui !!!" conseilla Kouga  
  
"Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie !!! Si toutefois, vous vous battez encore contre Sesshoumaru, je choisirais son camp et me battrais contre vous !!!" menaça la miko. Un jeune kitsune bondit dans les bras de la jeune fille et pleura.  
  
"KAGOME ! TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUE !!!" s'écria Shippo. La miko caressa doucement le dos du kitsune.  
  
"Tu m'as manqué aussi Shippo-chan, vraiment !!!" dit Kagome. Kouga vint ensuite lui prendre les mains.  
  
"C'est bon de te revoir Kagome et si tu dis que inu-youkaï n'est pas un danger pour toi alors je te fais confiance, j'ai laissé mon clan et mon territoire sans surveillance depuis quelques jours, je dois y aller ! Ja ne !!!" dit Kouga en partant à toute vitesse. Le prince vint rapidement à son tour.  
  
"Je suis Takeda Sujin, le prince qui vous a fait demandé-" le prince commença mais fut coupé  
  
"Gomen nasaï, je ne veux pas vous paraître insolente, mais serait-il possible que je prenne un bain avant de vous parler, je suis un peu sale !!!" dit Kagome un peu gênée.  
  
"Bien sûr, je comprends, je vais vous faire accompagner par mes servantes aux sources chaudes..." dit Takeda. Avant que tout le monde ne comprenne, Sesshoumaru enveloppa Kagome dans sa queue car son short était et son t-shirt étaient un peu déchirés. Tout le monde retint son souffle avec horreur mais ne dit rien. Kagome semblait parfaitement à l'aise.(A/N géneralement quand elle est enveloppée, elle est en suspension en l'air, elle ne marche pas quoi !)  
  
"SESSHOUMARU !!! QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE AVEC KAGOME ???" hurla Inuyasha se postant devant son frère.  
  
"Ca ne se voit pas ? Ses vêtements sont déchirés et à moins que tu ne veuilles que ce hentaï de houshi ne se rince l'oeil sur le derrière de Kagome, elle restera sous ma protection !!!" répondit calmement le taiyoukaï en montrant Miroku qui à ce moment détourna le regard mais fut frappé par Sango pour avoir regarder les fesses de la miko. Sesshoumaru partit à toute allure...  
  
"Daijobu desu ka ? Gomen pour tout à l'heure !" demanda le taiyoukaï à Kagome doucement.  
  
"Ca va, ce n'est qu'une simple bosse. Je t'assure que ça ira. Pour un entrainement j'ai vu bien pire..." dit Kagome.   
  
"C'était pas mal quand tu as desarmé mon baka de frère !" félicita Sess  
  
"Arigato mais je manque encore précision !" répondit Kagome  
  
"Pas que de précision... de fluidité, de rapidité, de sérieux-" commença le inu-youkaï mais fut coupé  
  
"Hey, doucement, je sais que je ne suis pas la meilleure mais quand même là tu exagères, ne ?" dit la miko mais Sesshoumaru ne répondit pas et detourna sa tête pour sourire. Bien sûr qu'elle était bien plus forte que la plupart des humains, de plus pour une femme. Mais le taiyoukaï n'allait pas le reconnaitre maintenant car il voulait encore l'entraîner.  
  
"Argh, Sesshoumaru ! Réponds !!! Tu n'es pas drôle, tu sais ?" bouda Kagome. Inuyasha qui avait entendu tout ça, serra ses poings de rage.  
  
'Pourquoi est-elle avec mon frère ? Pourquoi le protège t-elle ? Kagome est presqu'aussi froide que lui maintenant envers moi ! Je ne peux nier qu'elle est plus puissante qu'avant... Ce bâtard a en plus sa fichue queue autour de Kagome. De Ma Kagome ! Je parie qu'il veut me la voler aussi, je n'ai jamais vu Sesshoumaru agir comme ça avec personne... Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a empêché Kagome de revenir parmi nous !!! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, je la récupérerais ! Kagome est mienne maintenant et toujours !'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ca y est, Kagome et Inuyasha se sont rencontrés !!!! Il y en a qui s'attendait peut-être à plus de combat entre eux ??? Je suis désolée mais je crois que même si Kagome est folle de rage contre Inu, elle ne pourrait pas le tuer !!! Parce que ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui aime tuer pour le plaisir de tuer !!! Mais je pense qu'Inu a eu sa leçon, se faire desarmer par Kagome, c'est la honte ?! ^_^  
  
Nahi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne reçois pas mes mails car je t'en ai envoyé pleins(en fait à chaque fois que tu me laisses un review !!!) Ton adresse, c'est bien "nahila.2000@caramail.com" ? parce que c'est là que j'écris...  
  
Nani : Quoi ???  
  
Ookami : Loup  
  
Bak : Idiot  
  
Taiyoukaï : Seigneur démon  
  
Chikuso : Merde  
  
Inu-youkaï : Démon-chien  
  
Ja ne   
  
Inu_kami(Pour Nahi, "Kami" veut dire "Dieu" en japonais, ce qui signifie que mon nom est "Dieu-chien") 


	7. Chapitre 7

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
'Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai rencontré Inuyasha et les autres. Ils avaient l'air tellement surpris de me voir avec Sesshoumaru, je parie qu'Inuyasha a cru que j'étais morte. Bon, je crois qu'une heure dans l'eau chaude devrait suffir à me relaxer. Il faudra que je fasse face à mes amis. Pfff, ce n'était vraiment pas prévu... Et puis quand est-ce que ce prince Takeda Sujin m'a vu ? C'est la première que je vois sa tête, moi !? Allez sors de l'eau Kagome, avant de ressembler à une vieille mémère !'  
  
En sortant de l'eau, des servantes arrivèrent près de Kagome et commençèrent à l'habiller comme une princesse du temps Sengoku. L'une des servantes lui adressa la parole.  
  
"Miko-sama, veuillez me suivre le prince vous attends dans la salle à manger avec les autres." Kagome suivit la femme et s'arrêta devant la porte. La servante ouvrit la porte, le garde qui était devant la porte s'écarta.  
  
"Votre grandeur, voici miko-sama !!!" annonça le garde. Kagome regarda la pièce, ses amis étaient assis face à face, tout au fond il y avait le prince qui lui souriait. Les amis de Kagome la fixaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient. Elle était magnifique vêtue ainsi. La servante l'accompagna jusqu'à sa place près du prince.  
  
"Vous voilà enfin Kagome-san !!!" s'extasia Takeda, les yeux plein d'étoiles et le sourire éclatant. Kagome ne put s'empêcher mais rougit.  
  
"Sujin-sama, pourquoi m'avoir fait rechercher ?" demanda la miko.  
  
"Kagome-san appelez-moi Takeda, onegai ?!" plaida le prince. Les amis de Kagome se crispèrent.  
  
"Hai, Su... Takeda-san !!!" dit Kagome de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause du regard du prince qui était ma foi, intense.  
  
"Kagome-san, je voudrais que vous deveniez ma Hime !!!! Je suis tombé amoureux de vous la première fois que je vous ai vu, vous étiez comme un ange descendu sur Terre et vous m'avez sauvé !!! Onegai, devenez ma femme ?!" dit Takeda en prenant les mains de Kagome dans les siennes.  
  
"NANI ???" s'écrièrent les amis de Kagome, mais celui qui a crié le plus fort, fut Inuyasha, Miroku dut le retenir pour ne pas qu'il tue le prince. La miko se retourna vers ses amis puis revint sur le prince.  
  
"Takeda-san, je suis très flattée que vous m'ayez choisi comme votre future Hime, mais il y a certaine chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez. Je ne suis pas vraiment du pays, je ne viens pas d'une famille noble et le plus important j'ai une tâche à accomplir... Gomen nasaï, Takeda-san, je ne peux accepter !!!" s'excusa Kagome, ses amis se détendirent. Inuyasha laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le prince se rembrunit mais son visage s'illumina tout de suite après.  
  
"Je comprends Kagome-san, c'est votre destin de finir ce que vous avez commencé. Mais je ne veux personne d'autre que vous alors j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra et quand vous aurez fini, vous deviendrez ma Hime ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !" dit le prince, tout le monde eut la goutte manga.  
  
"Ano... ce n'es-" dit Kagome mais fut coupé par Takeda. 'Il est vraiment confiant !' -_-u  
  
"Qu'on serve le dîner !!!" s'écria le prince. Les plats arrivèrent immédiatement. Kagome ne mangea qu'un petit peu. Elle s'excusa et sortit. Le prince se retira ensuite et les amis de Kagome la suivirent, elle se dirigeait vers le jardin où elle s'était battue plus tôt.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, je sais que tu es là !!!" s'écria la miko et avec sa vitesse youkaï, Sesshoumaru arriva près d'elle. Ses amis s'approchèrent aussi.  
  
"J'ai cru que tu m'avais laissé !!!" dit simplement Kagome  
  
"KAGOME !!!" s'écria le petit kitsune.  
  
"Ah, c'est vous les amis ? Pourquoi ne pas être restés au chateau ?" demanda la miko.  
  
"Parce qu'on voulait être avec toi Kagome-chan, tu m'as manqué, tu sais ? Tu étais avec Sesshoumaru tout ce temps ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenue ? Tu ne nous en veux ?" sanglota Sango dans les bras de Kagome, celle-ci la serra.  
  
"Calme-toi Sango-chan, onegai ? Je ne vous en veux pas, vous m'avez manqué mais je n'ai pas pu revenir vers vous. Inuyasha m'a fait comprendre que j'étais la plus faible et je n'étais pas utile alors je suis partie pour trouver quelqu'un pour qui je ne serais pas une charge et cette personne c'est Sesshoumaru. Il a commencé à m'entrainer et je suis devenue un peu plus forte..." expliqua Kagome  
  
"Mais maintenant tu peux revenir avec nous ? Je suis sûr qu'Inuyasha ne pensait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il a dit !!!" dit Miroku. Inuyasha était restait silencieux le regard vide et triste.  
  
"Même s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, il l'a dit et cela m'a fait beaucoup de mal !!! Avec le temps, je lui pardonnerais sûrement mais ne me demandez pas de revenir avec vous... pas maintenant !!!" dit la miko.  
  
"Kagome..." dit le hanyo. Kagome et Sesshoumaru commençaient déjà à partir quand ils furent rattrapés.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça !!! On vient de te retrouver, je ne veux pas que tu nous quittes encore, Kagome-chan !!!" plaida la taijyia.   
  
"Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru, pourquoi ne pas voyager ensemble ? Après tout nous avons le même but, celui de tuer Naraku !!!" dit la houshi. Kagome regarda Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Tu peux retourner avec eux ! Je ne t'en voudrais pas !!!" dit le Taiyoukaï  
  
"Non, je veux rester avec toi aussi ! Et puis j'ai besoin de mon sensei, Rin va me manquer, je crois même que Jaken pourrait me manquer... Tu crois que tu pourrais voyager avec eux ?" dit la miko  
  
"Tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment très 'compagnons' mais tant qu'ils ne se mettent pas en travers de mon chemin, je supporterais leurs presences." dit franchement Sesshoumaru. Kagome soupira.  
  
"Je ne sais pas si ce sera une bonne idée... Les choses ont changé..." tenta d'expliquer la miko mais à voir la face des ses amis, elle eut le coeur brisé.  
  
"Je ne voyagerais pas avec Sesshoumaru !!!" bouda Inuyasha  
  
"Parfait, Sesshoumaru vient avec moi, c'est à prendre ou à laisser !!! Je ne le quitterais pas pour revenir avec vous ! Soit tu mets ta fierté de côté, Inuyasha, soit tu risques de voyager seul !!!" menaça Kagome  
  
"Si tu fais confiance à Sesshoumaru alors j'ai confiance en toi..." admit le hanyo en grognant.  
  
"C'est d'accord, voyageons ensemble, l'union fait la force dit-on !!!" dit Kagome, Shippo sauta dans ses bras et pleura. Sesshoumaru tendit des vêtements à Kagome.  
  
"Bien que ça change que tu sois habillée comme une Hime, je t'ai apporté ça, je pense que tu seras mieux avec tes propres affaires..." dit le youkaï, Kagome le prit.  
  
"YAY !!! Arigato Sesshoumaru, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir habillée comme ça !!! Je reviens tout de suite !!!" s'écria Kagome, elle alla se cacher derrière les buissons et revint vêtu d'un short bleu et un top moulant blanc avec manche courte.  
  
"Je comprends pourquoi maintenant le prince t'a comparé à un ange Kagome-sama !!!" dit Miroku mais avant qu'il ne s'avançe vers la miko, sa tête rencontra un hirakutsu. @_@  
  
"Pourquoi tu ne n'habilles plus en vert et blanc comme avant ?" demanda inocemment Shippo, Kagome sourit.  
  
"C'est parce que c'est la vacances dans mon temps alors je ne vais plus à l'école pendant 3 mois et c'est pour ça que je suis ici." répondit la miko.  
  
"Ca veut dire que tu vas rester vraiment longtemps ?" demanda avec excitation le jeune kitsune.  
  
"Hai, Shippo-chan ! Bon, on y va tout le monde !!!" dit Kagome. Le groupe partit en direction du campement de Sesshoumaru. Dans la forêt, Sesshoumaru et Kagome s'arrêtèrent brusquement.   
  
"Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous en plein milieu de la route ?" demanda Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru secoua la tête, dépité.  
  
"Tu es vraiment plus bête que je ne le croyais, hanyo !!!" dit le inu-youkaï.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Bâtar... oh chikuso !!!" commença à dire le hanyo quand il sentit ce que son frère et Kagome avaient ressenti bien longtemps avant lui ! Le taiyoukaï dégaina son épée, la miko fit appel à son arc magique. Les 4 autres amis regardèrent Kagome avec incrédulité. Kagome visa en direction de Miroku et Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ? @_@ aucune idée !!! Non, je rigole... mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre...  
  
Nahi, voici le chapitre 7, je sais il n'y a pas grand chose... -_- mais j'aime quand Kagome a plein de prétendants car ça montre à Inuyasha que Kagome est appréciée... Au fait Nahi, je t'ai envoyé un mail à l'adresse de ton amie ^_^  
  
Hai : oui  
  
Nani : quoi ?  
  
Onegai : s'il te plait  
  
Taijiya : exterminateur de démon  
  
Taiyoukaï : Seigneur démon  
  
Sensei : Prof ou maitre  
  
Hime : Princesse  
  
Arigato : merci  
  
Chikuso : merde  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	8. Chapitre 8

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan ! Baissez-vous vite !!!" s'écria Kagome, ses amis firent immédiatement ce qu'elle demanda et avec une vitesse incroyable, la miko fit apparaitre une flèche miko et la décocha sur le youkaï derrière eux.  
  
"Kagome, il est l'heure de voir si mon entrainement a porté ses fruits !!!" dit Sesshoumaru et s'élançant sur les youkaï. Il y en avait des centaines, sûrement envoyé par Naraku. Inuyasha, Miroku et Sango se mirent au combat passée la surprise. Kagome était vraiment devenue plus forte, elle avait acquit en précision et vitesse. Quand il n'y eut plus de youkaï, Kagome chercha Shippo des yeux, celui-ci courait vers elle parce qu'un Ookami-youkaï le poursuivait.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEE !!!" cria le kitsune. Kagome fit apparaitre une flèche et pointa sur le youkaï.  
  
"NE TOUCHE PAS UN SEUL CHEVEUX DE SHIPPO OU TU ES MORT !!!!" avertit la miko.  
  
"JE N'AI PAS PEUR DE TOI NINGEN NO BAKA !!!" rétorqua le loup hideux. Il ne comprit même pas ce qu'il l'a touché, il sentit seulement quelque chose lui brûler la poitrine.  
  
"KISAMA !!! KUSOOOO !!!" dit le youkaï avant de mourir. Kagome rangea son arme calmement.  
  
"Je t'avais prévenu !!!" dit Kagome en allant prendre Shippo dans ses bras. Tout le monde était étonné, sauf Sesshoumaru qui sourit discrêtement.  
  
"Je vois que tu as bien retenu mes leçons..." complimenta Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hai, ne montrer aucun sentiment, focus sur la tâche à accomplir !!! Arigato, demo j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre..." répondit Kagome  
  
"Heureux de te l'entendre dire, car demain continue ton entrainement !!!" dit le taiyoukaï avec un léger sourire.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU !!! Je n'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça !!! Soit ça veut dire que la personne en face de toi va mourir parce que tu vas la tuer, soit tu vas me faire subir toute sorte de torture encore..." dit la miko. Les amis de Kagome n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, la miko et Sesshoumaru agissaient comme s'ils sétaient amis depuis des siècles. Ils arrivèrent enfin au campement, Rin vint acceuillir Sesshoumaru et Kagome. Shippo s'est senti un peu jaloux. Il n'y a pas eu d'autre mot echangé à part "bonne nuit".  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Le lendemain matin, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha et Shippo se réveillèrent au son de choc de deux épées. Le petit groupe alla à la clairière et vit Sesshoumaru et Kagome s'entrainer. Rin était avec Jaken plus loin à cueillir des fleurs.  
  
"ARGH, Sesshoumaru tu sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi au katana !!!!" s'écria la miko qui fut expulser 1 mètre plus loin.  
  
"Tu dois savoir te défendre, Kagome avec n'importe quelle arme !!!" répondit le taiyoukaï en fonçant sur elle.  
  
"Aaaah ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Le Toukijin est puissant, tu sais ? Il peut me couper en deux !!!" cria Kagome s'élançant au combat. Mais une fois de plus, elle fut rejetée.  
  
"ITAI !!!" dit Kagome à terre, Sesshoumaru ne bougea pas d'un pouce.  
  
"Relève-toi ningen !!!" ordonna Sess. Kagome se releva surprise par les paroles du taïyoukaï. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça depuis qu'ils voyageaient ensemble et il l'avait craché comme une insulte. La miko repartit au combat avec plus de mordant. Encore une fois, elle fit un vol plané et s'écrasa à terre.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN !" s'écrièrent Shippo et Sango  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA !" s'inquièta Miroku. Inuyasha serra les poings avec rage. Les amis de Kagome accoururent vers elle. La miko s'était relevée aidée de Sango et Miroku.  
  
"Ningen, tu es toujours aussi faible et inutile qu'avant ! Sans les autres, tu ne ferais pas longs feux !!!" rajouta Sess. L'aura de la miko augmenta à l'entente des mots 'faible et inutile', elle serra des dents et les poings sur le manche de son épée.  
  
"SESSHOUMARU ! POURQUOI ? JE NE SUIS PAS FAIBLE ET INUTILE !!!" s'écria Kagome en fureur. Elle reprit le combat avec fierté et puissance. Dans l'affrontement, les shorts et top de la jeune fille commencèrent à se déchirer à force de frotter souvent au sol mais elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment fut de montrer à Sesshoumaru sa force. La miko utilisa ses dernières forces mais le Taiyoukaï fit voltiger l'épée de Kagome quelques mètres plus loin et s'approcha dangereusement. Soudain une boule rosée se forma dans les paumes de la miko et Sesshoumaru fut éjecté mais il se rattrapa avec élegance(toujours) et glissa pendant au moins 2 mètres en arrière. Le Taïyoukaï sourit.  
  
"Tu viens pour la première fois de me repousser et d'utiliser tes pouvoirs miko sur moi. Je suis très content de toi, Kagome !" dit Sess en enlevant son haori et enveloppa Kagome avec.  
  
"Je ne comprends pas..." murmura la miko  
  
"J'ai fait exprès de t'enerver et je connaissais les mots pour te rendre furieuse !!!" expliqua Sess  
  
"SESSHOUMARU ! Tu m'as dit ça simplement pour... mon entrainement ! JE VAIS TE TUER !!! REVIENS ! HEY, C'EST PAS JUSTE TU UTILISES TA RAPIDITE YOUKAI !!!" s'écria Kagome en poursuivant le Taiyoukaï qui se déplaçait avec aisance et rapidité mais avait toutefois un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Alors, Sesshoumaru a voulu simplement testé le pouvoir de Kagome-chan ?" demanda Sango étonnée.  
  
"Apparemment c'est le cas ! Elle est kowaï quand elle est en colère !!!" ajouta Miroku.  
  
"Keh, je ne vois pas pourquoi Kagome ne lui en veut pas à lui pour avoir dit ça ?!" bouda Inuyasha  
  
"Baka ! Parce que ton frère ne pensait aucun de ces mots !!!" retorqua Shippo mais il reçut un coup dur la tête.  
  
"Moi non plus, je ne les pensais pas ! Baka toi-même !" grogna le hanyo. Au campement, les amis de la miko remarquèrent qu'elle portait toujours le haori de Sesshoumaru(A/N Kagome le porte de la même façon que dans l'épisode 58 où elle était toute nue et qu'Inuyasha lui ait passé son haut. Ils affrontaient l'ascète aux pêches de vie. Mais cette fois-ci, ses manches sont un peu plus longues et le vêtement est blanc puisque c'est celui de Sess ! ^_^) Inuyasha se sentit jaloux mais ne dit rien car ils levaient le camp. Après une demi-heure, le groupe marchait vers la direction d'où l'odeur de Naraku était la plus forte. Kagome, Sango et Miroku discutaient ensemble, tandis qu'Inuyasha resta silencieux mais fixa Kagome, intensément. La miko expliqua ses trois mois avec le taiyoukaï. Ses amis furent très étonnés mais l'importance pour eux maintenant c'est qu'ils étaient avec Kagome.  
  
"Je pense que j'ai les derniers fragments, Naraku doit avoir le reste !!!" dit Kagome  
  
"Si c'est le cas, je pense qu'on va le rencontrer plus tôt que prévu !!!" dit Sango  
  
"Il faut rester sur nos gardes, on ne sait jamais, il peut envoyer ses youkaï nous attaquer à tout moment !!!" soupira Miroku  
  
"Si par chance, tout se passa bien, voudrais-tu toujours le shikon pour devenir un pur youkaï, Inuyasha ?" demanda la miko au hanyo.  
  
"Je préfèrerais t'en parler en privé, Kagome si tu le veux bien !!!" dit Inuyasha doucement.  
  
"Ok, lorsque nous monterons un campement, on discutera !!!" dit Kagome ensuite elle se mit à courir vers Sesshoumaru qui était devant.  
  
"Sesshoumaru ! SESSHOUMARU ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! Hey, c'est pas la peine d'aller plus vite !!!" s'écria la miko alors que le youkaï utilisait sa vitesse pour avancer plus rapidement.  
  
"Je ne sais pas comment ces deux-là ont fini ensemble mais il me semble que Kagome-sama est sous la protection de Sesshoumaru desormais !!! Il prend soin d'elle !!!" dit le houshi, il n'entendit pas que le hanyo grinçait des dents.  
  
"C'est parce qu'elle est d'une bonté sans faille, toujours à aider son prochain, personne ne peut lui en vouloir longtemps et c'est bien si Sesshoumaru et elle s'entendent..." avoua la taijyia  
  
"Chikuso ! Pourquoi parlez-vous de Sesshoumaru et Kagome comme s'ils étaient un couple ?" s'écria le hanyo un peu en colère.  
  
"C'est simple, tu as vu comment il lui a donné son haori ou comment il a enveloppé sa queue possésivement autour d'elle, s'il ne sont pas ensemble, alors ce sera pour bientôt !!!" expliqua Miroku  
  
"De plus, il l'entraine pour la rendre plus forte et apparemment, c'est bénéfique à Kagome-chan !!! Ce matin, même si le combat était difficile, Kagome-chan n'a pas renoncé, elle fait confiance à ton frère alors nous lui faisons confiance !" dit Sango.  
  
"Ce bâtard veut seulement me la prendre comme cette mauviette d'Ookami et ce baka de prince !!!" dit Inuyasha dans sa barbe mais ses deux amis avaient entendu et leurs yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?" demanda le houshi incrédule.  
  
"Depuis quand Kagome-chan est ta.... enfin tu vois ?" ajouta l'exterminatrice de youkaï.  
  
"Keh, depuis qu'elle m'a réveillé !!! Kagome est mienne depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle !!! Et celui qui se mettra en travers de mon chemin, périra !!!" répondit avec fureur le hanyo, sur ce il bondit de branche en branche au dessus de leurs têtes.  
  
"Je pense qu'il parle sérieusement en plus !!!" soupira Miroku  
  
"J'imagine le pire, si Sesshoumaru ou Kouga essaie quelque chose pour séduire Kagome, il va y avoir un bain de sang !!!" déclara Sango  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Bon, voilà le chapitre 8... Inuyasha est vraiment possessif et dans ce chapitre, il dit bien que Kagome est à lui ^_^ on ne peut pas être plus clair....  
  
ningen no baka : idiot d'humain  
  
kisama : toi !!!  
  
kuso : merde  
  
katana : sabre  
  
Toukijin : sabre de Sesshoumaru (pas le Tensaïga)  
  
ITAI : ouch ou ça fait mal  
  
ningen : humain  
  
kowaï : effrayant (different de kawai qui veut dire mignon)  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	9. Chapitre 9

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Vers la fin de la journée, ils montèrent le camp près d'une clairière. Sesshoumaru et Kagome était assis à discuter côte à côte quand Inuyasha irrité par la familiarité de son frère avec la miko décida de les interrompre.  
  
"Ano, Kagome on devait discuter ?!" dit le hanyo, le couple leva les yeux vers lui.  
  
"Hai, c'est vrai !!! Gomen ne Sesshoumaru !!!" dit la miko en se levant et Inuyasha et elle s'éloignèrent un peu.  
  
"Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas la peine que tu t'excuses, je sais que ce ne sera pas franc de ta part ! Je suis certaine que tout ce que tu as dit tu le pensais vraiment ! Et pour ça, je te remercie parce que sans toi, je n'aurais pas rencontré le vrai Sesshoumaru... Je n'aurais jamais cru ça, si on m'avait dit que j'allais finir la quête avec ton frère..." commença Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, écoute-moi, je te demande pardon ! Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est sorti tout seul, je te jure que je ne pensais pas du tout que tu es faible ! Chikuso, tu as failli tuer à toi toute seule, Naraku !!! Je t'en prie ne reste pas fâché avec moi, je ne le supporte pas..." déclara Inuyasha qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de Kagome alors que celle-ci reculait.  
  
"Je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, simplement les choses sont différentes maintenant. Je passerais certainement moins de temps avec toi mais je suis toujours ton amie !" dit la miko  
  
"Iie, je veux que tu restes avec moi ! Je ne veux pas te voir que de temps en temps !!! Je ne te laisserais pas sortir de ma vie aussi facilement, Kagome !!!" s'écria le demi-youkaï, s'approchant encore plus de la jeune fille la forçant à coller son dos contre le tronc derrière elle  
  
"Inuyasha, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?" demanda Kagome un peu effrayée mais ne le montra pas. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu aussi terrifiant, c'était la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'il avait voulu la tuer.  
  
"Je ne laisserais aucun autre mâle te tourner autour, Kagome !!! A moins qu'il ne veuille mourir bien sûr... Je ne te laisserais pas me quitter, oh non !!!" sourit Inuyasha qui se plaqua contre Kagome, celle-ci avait les yeux agrandit de surprise.  
  
"Inu... yasha, tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Après ma quête, je rentre chez moi... Tu vivras avec Kikyo ou tu iras en enfer avec elle, selon votre choix !!! Naraku mort et le shikon complet, je ne reste pas, ce n'est pas mon temps !!!" expliqua Kagome qui voyait au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait que les yeux d'Inuyasha prenait une teinte rouge.  
  
"Je ne veux pas de Kikyo, elle est morte, cela fait longtemps que j'ai compris ça !!! Tout ce que je veux faire pour elle, c'est rendre la paix à son âme !!! Je ne veux plus parler d'elle, compris ?" dit le hanyo en secouant Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha ne te ment pas à toi-même, Kikyo fait partie de ta vie que tu le veuilles ou non et tu l'aimeras toujours !!! Maintenant, laisse-moi, je retourne au camp car je refuse d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi !!!" s'écria la miko qui tentait de s'échapper mais n'y arriva pas et au contraire Inuyasha l'enlaça plus possésivement encore.  
  
"Kagome no baka, tout ce que je viens de te dire est sérieux, aucun autre mâle ne te touchera, cela inclus Sesshoumaru !!! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour trouver le chemin vers ton coeur encore une fois et quand il sera mien de nouveau, je t'en fais la promesse sur la tombe de mon père que je ne te laisserais plus t'en aller !!!!" jura Inuyasha tandis que Kagome était sans voix, c'était trop pour elle, la miko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, le hanyo la serra très près de lui et ensuite l'embrassa fougueusement quand un bruit provenant des buissons fit Inuyasha relacher Kagome.  
  
'Il m'a embrassé ! Inuyasha m'a embrassé ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Se peut-il qu'il parle sérieusement ? Cela veut dire qu'il n'aime plus Kikyo ? Argh... je suis si confuse !!!'  
  
"Kagome nee-san, Rin est venue te chercher pour dormir, Sesshoumaru-sama dit qu'il est tard..." débita la petite fille. Kagome s'avança rapidement vers Rin pour lui donner la main.  
  
"Kagome, tu es mienne... et je suis sérieux !!!" dit Inuyasha, Kagome se crispa mais trouva la force de se diriger vers le campement.  
  
'Sesshoumaru no yarou, je suis sûr qu'il a envoyé la petite ningen pour interrompre notre conversation !!! Grrr, il croit que je vais facilement lui laisser Kagome !!! Il se trompe gravement ! Je ne veux aucun autre mâle auprès de ma Kagome ! Elle est mienne même si elle ne le comprend pas encore. Il faut que j'ai une conversation avec Kikyo et Kagome en même temps, le seul moyen pour moi de prouver que je suis sincère envers elle. Mais je n'ai pas envie que Kikyo blesse Kagome en essayant de reprendre son âme.'  
  
En arrivant au campement, il vit avec horreur et jalousie la scène. Kagome dormait dans son sac de couchage près de Sesshoumaru !!! Bien sûr, lui était assis contre un arbre mais quand même. Inuyasha alla s'asseoir près de la miko aussi. Les deux frères se dévisagèrent mais n'échangèrent pas un mot. Tous les deux ne dormirent que d'un seul oeil cette nuit-là. Au petit matin, le groupe décida de lever le camp. Kagome faisait tout pour éviter Inuyasha, elle marchait volontairement près de Sesshoumaru. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que le hanyo la surveillait avec rage et jalousie.  
  
'Comment peut-elle m'éviter ainsi ? Je ne supporterais pas ça longtemps... Kagome est mienne, seulement mienne, toujours mienne, aucun bâtard ne devrait poser un doigt sur elle. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour les séparer, je ne peux pas continuer à les regarder se sourire comme ça ! Bientôt Kagome... je te récupererais ...'  
  
Inuyasha bondit, attrapa Kagome et la mit sur son dos. Il sourit à la pensée de la sentir de nouveau contre son corps. Cela lui manquait horriblement.  
  
"Inuyasha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Kagome vraiment surprise.  
  
"Ca ne se voit pas ? Je te porte ainsi nous irons plus vite !!!" répondit le hanyo en bondissant d'arbre en arbre. Sesshoumaru suivait de près, Miroku, Sango et Shippo montaient Kirara tandis que Jaken et Rin étaient sur le dos d'Aun. Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, le groupe dut faire une halte. Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, Kagome, Sesshoumaru et Inuyasha sentirent la presence de Naraku dans une grotte plu loin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, est-ce que tu sens ce que je sens ?" demanda Kagome  
  
"Hai, j'ai l'impression que ça se dégage de la grotte !!!" répondit le Taiyoukaï  
  
"C'est Naraku, je peux le sentir !!!" s'écria Inuyasha qui s'élançait déjà vers l'entrée de la cave. Il fut arrêter par une flèche purificatrice qui se planta au sol.  
  
"Ka... Kagome ? Qu'est-ce que... ?!" questionna le hanyo. Sesshoumaru soupira d'exaspération.  
  
"Toujours aussi impatient et baka !!!" grogna le Inu-youkaï, Inuyasha commença à s'énerver.  
  
"Ne commencer pas vous deux !!! Inuyasha, c'est peut-être un piège ?!" avertit la miko  
  
"Kagome-sama a raison, si c'était vraiment Naraku, alors où sont ses insectes ou ses centaines de youkaï ?" ajouta Miroku  
  
"Mais on ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire ?" dit Sango  
  
"Que fait-on, alors ?" s'enquit Inuyasha très impatient.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Alors est-ce la fin ? Est-ce vraiment Naraku ? Vont-ils rentrer dans la grotte et que va t-il se passer ? Inuyasha s'est enfin déclaré(il n'a pas dit je t'aime mais c'est presque ça!!!) Kagome est-elle amoureuse de lui ? Et bien, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre !!! Gomen ne Minna ?! Je ne vais pas updater avant lundi...  
  
Gomen ne : Excuse-moi  
  
Chikuso : Merde  
  
Kagome no baka : Idiote de Kagome  
  
Kagome nee-san : Grande soeur Kagome  
  
Sesshoumaru no yarou : Bâtard de Sesshoumaru  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	10. Chapitre 10

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
"Sesshoumaru et moi, on va y aller et vous allez attendre ici !" proposa Kagome  
  
"Zettai !!! Je ne vais te laisser y aller avec Sesshoumaru, je viens aussi ! Et il n'y a rien que tu pourras dire qui va me faire changer d'avis !!!" grogna Inuyasha  
  
"Houshi-sama et moi aussi voulions y aller avec vous ! Si c'est Naraku, nous avons le droit de nous y rendre, c'est aussi notre combat !!!" dit Sango  
  
"Sango a raison..." confirma Miroku  
  
"Jaken, je te confie Rin !!!" dit seulement le Taiyoukaï  
  
"Ano, je te laisse aussi Shippo ! Arigato Gozaimazu Jaken !!!" ajouta la miko à Jaken qui fut gêné par ses remerciements. Lui qui n'est pas très habitué à en avoir.  
  
"Kirara reste avec Shippo et les autres et prends soin d'eux !" dit la Taijiya. Les 5 adultes partirent.  
  
"Jaken-sama, allons trouver un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit !" dit Rin, le démon grenouille acquieça et ils cherchèrent la petite hutte abandonnée qu'ils avaient aperçu plus tôt.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango et Miroku se postèrent à l'entrée de la cave à une certaine distance.  
  
"Il y a un kenkaï !" dit Kagome. Miroku se concentra et confirma les dires de la miko. Le prêtre utilisa une des ofuda mais le kenkaï était toujours là. Kagome fit appel à son arc et visa. La flèche purifia tout sur son passage, brisa la barrière mais il y eu un grand trou d'air et les 5 compagnons furent aspirés par la grotte.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome se réveilla, elle était dans la cave et il faisait sombre. Elle se leva et décida de retrouver les autres. Soudain, elle vit une scène qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Inuyasha enlaçait Kikyo tendrement...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru cherchait Kagome dans les dédales de la grotte mais n'arrivait pas à capter l'odeur de la jeune fille. A ce moment, il vit Rin, Jaken et Kagome ensanglantés. Ils avaient été sauvagement tués. Ensuite, le Taiyoukaï entendit un grognement et reconnut la personne...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha revint à lui rapidement et il vit avec horreur et jalousie, Kagome dans les bras de Sesshoumaru... Brusquement, les yeux du hanyo devinrent rouge et il grogna de rage. Seul le Tessaïga le retenait de devenir un youkaï...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango marchait sans savoir où aller mais elle savait qu'il fallait retrouver les autres et vite. Quand elle vit une scène qui l'horrifia... Kohaku se faisait tuer de sang froid de nouveau devant ses yeux...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku hâtait le pas, il savait que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. C'était dans l'air... Et puis là devant lui, une personne dans l'ombre était en train de tuer tous ses amis. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo et Kirara étaient en train de mourir sous ses yeux... Le meurtrier gloussa...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le couple se rendit compte que quelqu'un les observait. Kagome fit un pas en avant.  
  
"Ano... Gomen de vous déranger... Inuyasha, tu sais où se trouve les autres ?" demanda timidement Kagome  
  
"Kikyo, je crois que tu va retrouver le reste de ton âme !!!" sourit méchament Inuyasha en montrant ses griffes.  
  
"Inu.yasha, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?" begaya la réincarnation de Kikyo alors que celle-ci banda son arc et visait Kagome.  
  
"Shi'ne Kagome !!!" s'écria Kikyo alors qu'Inuyasha plongeait ses griffes pointues dans l'épaule de la jeune fille du futur qui saigna.  
  
'Je ne peux pas croire que c'est Inuyasha et Kikyo même s'ils ne m'aiment pas, ils ne me feraient jamais ça... Je sais que ce sont des gens bien.' pensa Kagome et une lumière purificatrice sortit d'elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Kagome ne vit plus rien sauf Kikyo qui était en face d'elle, la même blessure à l'épaule.  
  
"Tu as réussi à briser l'enchantement" sourit Kikyo  
  
"Je n'étais pas sûre que c'en soit un mais j'ai confiance en Inuyasha et je sais qu'il ne ferait rien pour me blesser..." dit Kagome  
  
"S'il y a 50 ans, j'avais eu la même confiance que toi en Inuyasha, on ne serait pas là..." admit Kikyo puis elle s'écroula. Kagome accourut à ses côtés.  
  
"Kikyo, tient bon ! Il faut retrouver les autres !!!" dit Kagome en mettant le bras de Kikyo par dessus son épaule et l'aidant à marcher.  
  
"J'ai été aspiré aussi par la grotte et si mes présomptions sont bonnes cela veut dire que tes amis sont en danger... Ils vont s'entretuer !!!" confia Kikyo faiblement.  
  
"C'est pour ça qu'il faut vite les rejoindre !!!" dit Kagome avec determination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"C'est toi qui les a tuer, bâtard ?!" grogna Sess avec rage  
  
"Et si c'était moi, où est le problème ?" ria la personne  
  
"Hanyo, comment as-tu osé les toucher !!!" dit le Taïyoukaï en s'élançant au combat.  
  
"Est-ce que le grand Sesshoumaru serait en colère ?" demanda le hanyo, toujours sourire aux lèvres.  
  
"Tu vas mourir pour ça, Inuyasha !!!" déclara Sess, à ce moment, les deux lames s'entre-choquèrent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru !!! Laisse Kagome partir !!!" ordonna Inuyasha la main sur son katana.  
  
"Tu ne la mérites pas, hanyo ! Kagome est mienne !!! Tu l'as perdu pour toujours !!!" sourit Sess  
  
"Je ne te le dirais pas 3 fois ! Laisse Kagome tranquille !!! Elle est mienne et je ne te la laisserais pour rien au monde !!! Je vais te tuer pour avoir ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur elle !!!" grogna le hanyo  
  
"Pour me tuer, il faudrait déjà que tu puisses me toucher, hanyo !!!" déclara le Taïyoukaï. Inuyasha dégaina le Tessaïga et se jeta sur son frère, à ce moment, les deux lames s'entre-choquèrent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kohaku !!! NOOON !!! Inuyasha, pourquoi as-tu tué mon frère ?" pleura Sango  
  
"Keh, parce que j'avais besoin du kakera qu'il portait !!!" répondit froidement le hanyo  
  
"Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !!!" s'écria la Taïjiya en lançant son boomerang sur le meurtrier de Kohaku.  
  
"Tu crois que tu pourrais me toucher, Sango ?" rigola Inuyasha en évitant le hiraïkotsu facilement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Que se passe t-il Houshi ? Surpris ?" demanda la personne en face de Miroku  
  
"Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Kagome-sama avait confiance en toi !!! Comment as-tu pu la trahir à ce point ? Sesshoumaru, je croyais que tu avais changé !!!" répondit Miroku ahuri.  
  
"Je suis un youkaï après tout !!! Un youkaï qui deteste les ningen !!!" dit simplement Sess avec un rictus haineux.  
  
"Je vais les venger ! Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça !!!" s'écria la prêtre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru se battaient depuis un moment déjà quand Sango et Miroku firent leur apparition. La Taïjiya se déchaina sur Inuyasha alor que le houshi s'en prenait à Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sango, c'est quoi ton problème ?" demanda le hanyo évitant les coup de dague.  
  
"Tu as tué mon frère !!!" s'écria Sango avec haine  
  
"Houshi, je ne veux pas te blesser, alors écarte-toi de mon chemin !!!" avertit Sess  
  
"Tu as tué tous mes amis et tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça !!!" répondit Miroku comme s'il ne voyait personne d'autres à part Sesshoumaru. Les deux frères n'y comprenaient plus rien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, tu irais plus vite si tu me laissais ici." dit Kikyo  
  
"Il n'est pas question que je te laisse dans cette grotte toute seule, de plus tes youkaï volants ne peuvent pas venir jusqu'ici ! Ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'on trouvera Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha et les autres, on sortira d'ici !!!" dit fermement l'autre miko  
  
"Inuyasha t'aime..." soupira la miko morte. Kagome tresaillit.  
  
"Je ne suis pas sûre... Tu resteras toujours dans son coeur, Kikyo !!!" répondit la jeune fille du futur  
  
"Peut-être, mais chaque jour qui passe, tu es celle qui prend le plus de place dans son coeur..." expliqua Kikyo  
  
"Ne dis pas ça !!! Il t'aime et c'est pour cela que tu dois vivre, car il serait vraiment triste si tu disparaissais... Ah, j'entends des voix, c'est eux !!!" dit Kagome en hâtant le pas. En arrivant sur le lieu de la bataille, les deux miko furent vraiment abasourdie par la scène. Inuyasha et Sesshoumaru essayaient d'éviter les coups de Sango et Miroku mais à chaque fois que les frères avaient un moment de répit, ils se jetaient au cou de l'un et l'autre.  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, ils vont s'entre-tuer !!!" s'écria Kagome en déposant Kikyo contre le mur.  
  
"ARRETEZ ONEGAI !!!" s'écria la jeune fille du futur et une lumière sortit de nouveau de son corps et tout se calma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
J'avais dit que je ne pourrais pas updater du week end mais j'ai gravé mes histoires sur cd et je les ai ramené chez mes amis qui heureusement ont un ordi... -_- ainsi je peux mettre en ligne la suite... Je le trouve pas super ce chapitre... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dites-vous seulement que je n'aime pas ni deteste Kikyo, alors son perso est gentil dans mon fic...  
  
Zerrai : jamais  
  
kenkaï : barrière  
  
onegaï : s'il te plait ou s'il vous plait  
  
Kam-sama : Dieu  
  
Houshi : prêtre  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	11. Chapitre 11

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
"Onegai, c'est un piège de Naraku ! Ne tombez pas dedans, onegai les amis !!!" supplia Kagome. Tous reprirent conscience.  
  
"Enfin, vous reprenez vos esprits !!! Naraku a voulu nous faire croire qu'on s'était trahi... Je suis contente d'être arrivée à temps avant qu'il n'y ai eu de blessés grave..." ajouta Kagome  
  
"Kagome, que t'est-il arrivé à l'épaule ?" demanda Sess  
  
"Je vous raconterais plus tard ! Maintenant, on doit sortir d'ici rapidement !!!" expliqua la miko. Elle courut dans le coin où elle avait laissé Kikyo puis revint avec.  
  
"Kikyo, tient bon encore un petit peu ! On va s'en sortir !!!" rassura Kagome. Kikyo respirait difficilement mais acquieça.  
  
"Kikyo, que fais-tu là ? J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui a blessé Kagome ?" demanda Inuyasha  
  
"Baka, ce n'est pas elle et puis tu vois bien qu'elle est blessée aussi..." retorqua Kagome.  
  
"Kagome, nous devons concentrer nos pouvoirs pour casser l'enchantement !!!" conseilla Kikyo très faible  
  
"Mais tu es trop faible !!!" dit Kagome  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... je suis déjà morte !!!" rassura Kikyo  
  
"Na parle pas comme ça !!! Il faut essayer de vivre !!! Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut se battre, Kikyo !!!" s'écria Kagome. Inuyasha resta sans voix. Kagome était une fille vraiment bizarre. Malgré le fait que Kikyo ait voulu la tuer 2 fois, Kagome continue à avoir bon coeur. Les deux mikos s'executèrent et la grotte disparut progressivement. Les deux mikos étaient épuisées. Sesshoumaru vint près de Kagome et la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée.  
  
"Arigato Sesshoumaru !!!" remercia Kagome  
  
"SESSHOUMARU !!! ENLEVE TES SALES PATTES DE KAGOME !!!" s'écria Inuyasha oubliant que Kikyo était là  
  
"Inuyasha, je vais porter Kagome tandis que toi, tu vas porter ta miko !!!" ordonna Sess  
  
"Onegai, ne fait pas de scène et aide Kikyo !!!" ajouta Kagome la tête dans la queue duveteuse du Taiyoukaï. Inuyasha porta Kikyo alors que les youkaï de la miko vinrent lui donner des âmes. Sango et Miroku leur trouvèrent du bois pour faire un feu. Quand Kikyo reprit ses forces, elle s'aperçut qu'elle dormait contre un arbre. Kagome n'était pas très loin.  
  
"Kagome, arigato ! Mais ça va de même pour toi, si tu disparaissais, beaucoup de monde serait triste, surtout lui..." dit Kikyo en s'envolant à l'aide de ses youkaï.  
  
Kagome était debout contre un arbre à réfléchir. Trop absorbée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Inuyasha s'était approché.  
  
"Kagome, ça va ?" demanda t-il. Elle sursauta.  
  
"Oui, je vais bien, ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle... Pourquoi, tu n'es pas allé avec Kikyo ?" dit la miko  
  
"Je te l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois... C'est toi que je veux !!!" répondit le hanyo   
  
"Elle t'aime toujours... Son âme est tourmenté mais elle t'aime..." dit simplement Kagome avec un faible sourire.  
  
"Kagome, Kikyo est morte... Je sais que c'est cruel mais dans ce monde on ne pourra jamais vivre ensemble et je ne veux plus aller en enfer avec elle encore. Je veux vivre... vivre avec toi. Onegai, ne me repousse pas ?!" déclara Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha, je t'ai déjà dit que je serais toujours ton amie mais les choses sont différentes... Je ne te rejete pas par plaisir mais j'ai souffert et je ne peux oublier..." répondit la jeune fille du futur  
  
"Alors donne-moi une chance de te faire oublier, une chance de t'aimer... Tu es mienne, Kagome..." dit le inu-hanyo en serrant Kagome dans ses bras, elle fut vraiment surprise.  
  
"Inu.yasha... non, ce n'est pas bien !!! Je ne t'appartiends pas... je..." murmura la miko essayant de se débattre mais ne fit que chatouiller le hanyo.  
  
"Je ne te laisserais pas aller dans d'autres bras... Tu es à moi seul !!! Je devrais te marquer !!!" grogna soudain Inuyasha, ses yeux prirent une teinte rouge. Il lécha le cou de la jeune fille et s'apprêtait à la mordre quand un bruit se fit entendre derrière les buissons. Shippo, Rin, Jaken et Aun accoururent. Inuyasha et Kagome s'écartèrent.  
  
"Kagome ! Inuyasha !" cria le kitsune  
  
"Kagome nee-chan !!!" s'écria Rin  
  
"Vous nous avez trouvez ?! Eh bien allons au campement, alors !!!" dit Kagome, remerciant secrêtement l'interruption. Ils se dirigèrent vers le camp où étaient les autres.   
  
"Tu es mienne Kagome... et à personne d'autre !!!" murmura Inuyasha dans l'oreille de Kagome et celle-ci sentit son coeur battre à tout à allure. Elle savait qu'il était sérieux et quelques mois auparavant, ces paroles l'auraient fait sauter de joie mais maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'elle ressentait pour Inuyasha ? Il n'allait sûrement pas laisser tomber facilement...   
  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Kagome et ses compagnons voyageaient vers l'odeur de Naraku. Kagome expliqua les hallucinations qu'ils avaient eu dans la grotte. Inuyasha fut furax de savoir que Naraku avait encore essayé de tuer Kagome en utilisant sa forme. Heureusement, la fille du futur avait confiance en lui malgré tout. La miko était plongée dans ses pensées durant ces derniers jours, d'une part elle pensait à la déclaration du hanyo et de l'autre elle en voulait à Naraku encore plus pour avoir voulu monter ses amis les uns contre les autres. Bien sûr, Sesshoumaru et elle continuèrent leur entrainement, toujours sous le regard d'Inuyasha.   
  
"Concentre-toi, Kagome !!!" dit Sess alors qu'il allait la trancher en deux avec son katana.  
  
"Gomen ne, Sesshoumaru ! Je ne suis pas d'attaque aujourd'hui !!!" s'excusa la miko. Le Taiyoukaï l'enveloppa dans sa queue et amena Kagome en face de lui.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda le inu-youkaï, les sourcils froncés.  
  
"C'est-à-dire que... je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça... ici !!!" répondit Kagome. Le Taiyoukaï partit avec sa rapidité ainsi Inuyasha ne pourra pas suivre et Kagome et lui pourrait discuter un peu.  
  
"C'est mon baka de frère c'est ça ?" demanda Sess  
  
"Oui, il... il..." begaya Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha t'aime et tu ne sais plus où tu en es..." proposa le inu-youkaï  
  
"Oui, c'est ça... Je ne sais pas si je dois le croire ou pas ?! Il a beaucoup changé !!!" expliqua la miko  
  
"Je crois qu'il est sincère... sinon, il n'aurait jamais voulu laisser sa marque !!!" dit Sess en sniffant près du cou de la jeune fille.  
  
"Sa marque ?! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" demanda Kagome curieuse.  
  
"Chez les démons, il y a une seule manière de prouver que la femelle est prise c'est de la marquer par une morsure au cou. Ainsi, les autres mâles savent qu'il ne faut pas y toucher..." expliqua le Taiyoukaï.  
  
"Je comprends... mais ça n'empêche, il est si confus que je sais plus sur quoi me baser quand je suis avec lui !!!" dit Kagome  
  
"Je ne peux rien te dire de plus... après tout c'est ton coeur..." sourit Sess  
  
"J'aime te voir sourire, tu es vraiment magnifique..." complimenta Kagome  
  
"Arigato..." répondit simplement le inu-youkaï. A ce moment, un flash rouge et blanc apparut.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire avec Kagome ?" grogna le hanyo très furax.  
  
"Du calme, petit frère ! Nous avons juste discuté ! Kagome est comme une petite soeur pour moi... Et si tu la fais souffrir encore, je te tue !!!" dit Sess alors qu'Inuyasha vint sentir l'odeur de Kagome. Inuyasha se calma.  
  
"Je ne comptais pas faire la même erreur deux fois... J'ai choisi Kagome !!! J'ai senti l'odeur de Naraku, je pense qu'on est tout proche..." expliqua le hanyo, il mit Kagome sur son dos et ils partirent. Le groupe se mit en route.  
  
Soudain, ils arrivèrent au beau milieu de nulle part et virent le kenkai de Naraku.  
  
"Nous voici arrivé !!!" s'écria Inuyasha en déposant Kagome mais il laissa sa main sur la taille de la jeune fille.  
  
"On devrait faire vite avant que Naraku nous repère s'il ne l'a pas déjà fait !!!" conseilla Miroku.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ca y est, voici le chapitre 11... Est-ce vraiment le chateau de Naraku ? Cette fois-ci, Inuyasha a vraiment choisi Kagome... Mais elle ne lui a pas encore répondu... A la prochaine !!!!  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	12. Chapitre 12

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 12  
  
'Le morceau de shikon que j'avais en ma possession s'est senti attiré par l'autre de Naraku et maintenant le Shikon no tama était complet et entre ses mains viles. La bataille faisait rage depuis des heures, Kouga est venu avec sa tribu nous donner un coup de main. Je suis heureuse de l'entrainement que j'ai reçu. Sesshoumaru faisait toujours son possible pour ne pas être trop loin de moi. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Inuyasha me regarder souvent. Sango, Miroku et Kouga s'en sortaient bien pour l'instant. Shippo, Rin et Jaken étaient sur le dos d'Aun quelque part en sécurité. J'ai l'impression que c'est sans fin, Naraku n'a pas même pas bougé un pouce. A ce moment, je la vis... Kikyo était près du kenkaï de Naraku.'  
  
"KIKYO ! NON, NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE NARAKU !!!" avertit Kagome, tout le monde se retourna vers la miko morte.  
  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Kagome, je suis une miko, je te rappelle !" répondit Kikyo en tirant une flèche sur le kenkaï. Elle avait dû rassembler beaucoup d'energie pour le briser. Naraku se transforma en araignée géante. Kagura, Kanna et Kohaku(A/N je sais qu'il doit mourir quand on enlèvera le kakera de son dos mais dans mon fic, ce n'est pas le cas !) se déployèrent. Kanna se posta en face de Kagome, Kohaku alla se battre contre sa soeur et Kagura s'attaqua à Miroku et Kouga.  
  
"Kikyo, cette fois-ci je vais te tuer pour de bon !!!" menaça Naraku tandis qu'elle se faisait prendre dans la toile d'araignée que Naraku avait tissé.   
  
"INUYASHA VA AIDER KIKYO !!!" ordonna Kagome qui commençait déjà à perdre son âme à cause du miroir de Kanna.  
  
"DEMO KAGOME ET TOI ???" retorqua Inuyasha inquiet.  
  
"VA SAUVER KIKYO, BAKA ! IL Y A 50 ANS C'EST LE MEME HOMME QUI L'A TUE, TU NE VAS PAS LAISSER ENCORE CETTE CHOSE SE REPRODUIRE !!! DE PLUS, J'AI SESSHOUMARU !!!" hurla Kagome. Inuyasha alla aider Kikyo tandis que Sesshoumaru tua Kanna rapidement. Sango mit son frère K.O, il était inconscient et c'était pour le mieux. Kagura avait des minutes difficiles avec le houshi et le Ookami et en fin de compte, elle mourut peu après sa soeur. Inuyasha coupa le cocon fait de toile d'araignée et aida Kikyo à se mettre à distance de Naraku. Au moment, où le monstre faillit faucher Inuyasha et Kikyo, une flèche rose coupa sa patte. Naraku regarda Kagome avec haine.  
  
"KISAMA ! TU ES VRAIMENT UNE NUISANCE, JE DEVRAIS TE TUER EN PREMIERE !!!" s'écria Naraku en s'élançant vers Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME !!!" cria desespérément Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru attaqua Naraku mais fut ejecté plus loin ainsi que Kouga, Miroku et Sango. Kagome commençait vraiment à s'enerver, Naraku avait blessé tous ces amis. Inuyasha s'élança sur le monstre à son tour mais fut également blesser. Kagome courut vers Kikyo qui se posta en travers du chemin de Naraku mais qui fut mordu par le monstre. Une morsure mortelle. Inuyasha s'approcha des deux mikos.  
  
"Inuyasha occupe-toi de Kikyo, elle est empoisonnée...Je ne sais pas si elle survivra, elle mérite de passer ses dernières minutes avec celui qu'elle aime..." dit Kagome en deposant Kikyo dans les bras du hanyo. Elle était sur le point de se relever mais fut retenu par la main de Kikyo elle-même.  
  
"Kagome... je te remercie... ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me protèges mais je voulais m'excuser pour..." commença la miko morte.  
  
"Il n'y a rien pour quoi tu dois t'excuser, Kikyo... Gomen que je ne sois pas arrivée plutôt..." dit tristement Kagome, Inuyasha et Kikyo virent deux larmes couler le long des joues de la jeune miko quand elle s'est relevée. Kagome fit face à Naraku seule.  
  
"Je vois que c'est entre toi et moi, miko !" indiqua Naraku.  
  
"Comment as-tu oser blesser mes amis ? Je vais te le faire payer Naraku !!!" s'écria Kagome visant le coeur du youkaï mais à cet instant apparurent Jaken, Shippo et Rin entre les pattes de Naraku, celui riait comme un maniaque.  
  
"KAGOME !" hurla Shippo de terreur.  
  
"Kagome nee-san ! Sesshoumaru-sama !" s'écria Rin  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama !" cria Jaken. Kagome a vu rouge.  
  
"NARAKU TU VA LE PAYER !!! TU ES SI VIL QUE TU UTILISES SHIPPO, JAKEN ET RIN COMME BOUCLIER !!!" hurla Kagome. Ses cheveux commençaient à virevolter à cause de son aura. Elle était vraiment furieuse. Tous ses amis la fixaient avec surprise, elle dégageait une soudaine force. Une boule d'energie rose éclata autour de la jeune miko et elle s'élança vers Naraku, une lumière éblouïssante brilla quand elle entra en collison avec Naraku. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango, Miroku et Kouga virent avec effarement après quelques instants Kagome sortir de la lumière, blessée et avec des coupures sur tout son corps. Mais Shippo était sur son épaule, Rin dans un bras et tenait Jaken par le col avec l'autre. Kagome les déposa près de Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kagome...?!" dit Sesshoumaru, la jeune fille sourit faiblement, tout le reste du groupe se rapprocha.  
  
"Kagome tu l'as tué !!!" s'exclama Kouga  
  
"Non, il est encore vivant..." dit la fille du futur. Soudain une boule d'énergie arriva en plein sur Kagome mais Inuyasha déposa le corps de Kikyo rapidement et protégea Kagome de son corps. Tout le dos du hanyo était en sang. Kagome était sous lui. Ils avaient été projeté des mètres plus loin.  
  
"Daijobu desu ka Kagome ?" dit faiblement Inuyasha.  
  
"Pourquoi tu as fais ça, baka ?!" demanda Kagome les larmes aux yeux.  
  
"Parce que Aishiteru !!!!" répondit Inuyasha avec un sourire. Ca y est il avait reussi à le dire...(A/N idée de Nahi, que je salue au passage ^_^ Tu vois que tu as de bonnes idées aussi ?!)  
  
"Ce n'est pas une excuse, bakero ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures, tu comprends !!! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose..." déclara la miko. A ces mots, elle comprit qu'elle avait toujours des sentiments pour le hanyo, peut importe les évenements, le temps elle l'aimait. Inuyasha était faible, Miroku vint l'aider à se relever, Kagome s'agenouilla près de Kikyo.  
  
"Je suis simplement revenue pour vous dire au revoir... Kikyo, je suis désolée mais si je fais ça tu..." commença Kagome  
  
"Je le sais mais je te fais confiance... bonne chance, Kagome et merci d'avoir rendu la paix à mon âme..." répondit Kikyo  
  
"Kagome ? De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi au revoir ?" s'écria Inuyasha vraiment inquiet. Kagome se leva.  
  
"Je ne vous oublierais jamais mes amis..." pleura Kagome   
  
"SHIKON NO TAMA !!! JE SUIS PRETE !!!" Kagome brilla et courut vers Naraku qui semblait affaibli mais pas mort. Elle courait, la lumière qui l'entourait ne l'avait pas quitté et son aura purificatrice, son âme et ses pouvoirs effaçèrent Naraku de la Terre.  
  
Pendant ce moment, le groupe était toujours sous le choc de la déclaration de Kagome.  
  
"Elle s'est sacrifiée, le Shikon no tama a besoin d'une âme pûre pour contrer l'âme noire de Naraku et le tuer alors Kagome va utiliser la sienne..." expliqua Kikyo qui commençait à se sentir mourir.  
  
"NANI ?" s'écrièrent tout le monde sauf Sess qui se doutait un peu mais n'en était pas complètement sûr.  
  
"C'est pour ça que Kagome-sama vous a demandé pardon.. parce qu'au moment où elle cessera de vivre comme vous avez un peu de son âme, vous allez mourir egalement..." constata tristement le houshi. Inuyasha se débattait des bras de Miroku mais celui-ci le tenait fermement en place pour qu'il ne fasse pas d'idiotie. Les yeux du hanyo étaient plein d'inquiétude.  
  
"KAGOME ! NON !" hurla le hanyo  
  
"Je suis enfin libérée... je t'aime Inuyasha... et merci Kagome..." dit Kikyo et elle partit eternellement. Inuyasha la fixa quelques instants et tomba à genoux. Personne n'était sûr pour qui allait sa douleur, Kikyo ou Kagome ? Mais tout fut fini...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
C'est l'avant dernier chapitre !!! Eh oui, je sais ça va vite... mais je n'ai pas envie de faire des chapitres qui ne veulent rien dire... Et puis 13 chapitres, c'est pas mal... Bonjour à mes lecteurs... Nahi, Lyly...  
  
Kenkaï : barrière  
  
Demo : mais  
  
Houshi : prêtre  
  
Ookami : loup  
  
Kisama : toi  
  
Daijobu desu ka : Tu vas bien ?  
  
Nani : Quoi ?  
  
Aishiteru : Je t'aime  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	13. Chapitre 13

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
'Tout est fini... Ce bâtard de Naraku est enfin mort... Kagome l'a tué... mais en ce faisant, elle est morte aussi. Elle m'a quitté, elle m'a abandonné, je suis seul à nouveau. La femme de ma vie est morte. Kagome, aishiteru Koibito...'  
  
Tout le monde pleurait. Kikyo est retournée poussière et cendre. Sesshoumaru utilisa le Tensaïga pour faire revivre Kohaku car il était mort quand Naraku a disparu. Inuyasha retrouva Kagome allongée à terre, des coupures horribles à travers le corps mais son visage était serein et paisible. Inuyasha tomba à genoux, la serra dans ses bras et pleura dans ses cheveux.  
  
"Kagome, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?" hoqueta t-il. Sesshoumaru poussa son frère rudement mais Inuyasha comprit pourquoi il devait s'écarter. Sesshoumaru utilisa son katana de guérison sur Kagome mais rien ne se passa. Kagome ne se réveilla pas.  
  
"Ca ne fonctionne pas !!! Je ne peux pas la faire revivre !!!" dit Sess   
  
"NON !!!" s'écria Shippo et Rin. Kouga tomba à genoux et frappa le sol. Inuyasha berçait toujours Kagome, Sango pleurait contre l'épaule de Miroku alors qu'elle avait elle-même la tête Kohaku sur les cuisses. Sesshoumaru essaya de nouveau mais rien. C'était fini. Kagome était vraiment morte... morte pour sauver ses amis... morte pour sauver la Terre. Son corps commençait à s'effacer doucement, bientôt Inuyasha se retrouva physiquement seul. Il pleurait comme un enfant et il s'en fichait royalement. Soudain une douce lumière apparut au dessus de leurs têtes. Tout le groupe releva leurs regards. Tous retinrent leurs souffles. En face d'eux, se tenait l'esprit de Kagome entouré d'une aura celeste, elle souriait paisiblement.  
  
"KAGOME...?! DOUSHITE ???" s'écria Inuyasha essayant de se rapprocher de son amour.  
  
"C'était mon destin, Inuyasha... mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter de mon choix...Je suis ici pour vous faire mes adieux, mes amis..." dit Kagome doucement  
  
"Iie, je ne veux pas que tu partes !!! Je veux que tu vives !!! Le Shikon no tama peut..." commença Inuyasha desespéré  
  
"Le Shikon no tama a disparu lors de l'affrontement contre Naraku... Mon âme a contre-balancé la mauvaise âme de Naraku et la perle a disparu... Je crois que mon destin est de vous surveiller de La Haut maintenant. Sango-chan, je suis heureuse que tu ais enfin retrouvé Kohaku-kun, tu étais ma soeur et tu le seras toujours dans mon coeur. Tu vas me manquer nee-chan..." dit Kagome  
  
"Kagome-chan, je... tu étais ma soeur aussi et je ne peux pas croire que tu me quittes... J'avais encore besoin de tes conseils... Tu vas me manquer également !!!" sanglota la taijiya.  
  
"Miroku-sama, je vois que le kazaana s'est envolé, je suis heureuse pour toi car ta vie ne sera plus une course contre la mort, prends soin de Sango-chan, elle aura besoin de toi... dans le futur." continua Kagome  
  
"Je remercie Kami-sama pour m'avoir fait croiser ton chemin. Tu es une personne formidable avec un coeur si pur... Je prendrais soin de Sango si elle m'accepte, adieu Kamgome-sama !" répondit le houshi les larmes aux yeux  
  
"Mon Shippo-chan adoré, je suis si triste de te quitter ainsi mais le destin en a décidé autrement... Je te confie les autres, sois un bon youkaï pour moi... N'oublie jamais que je t'aime de tout mon coeur !!!" dit Kagome les yeux tristes  
  
"Kagome-mama, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, tu es dans mon coeur !!! Je surveillerais les autres pour toi, tu vas tellement me manquer !!!" pleura le kitsune  
  
"Kouga-kun, je crois que je ne serais pas ta femme... Fais quelque chose pour moi, prend Ayame comme épouse, je suis sûre qu'elle serait parfaite, tu me manqueras..." dit Kagome avec un sourire  
  
"Tu seras toujours ma femme, tu seras toujours la première dans mon coeur, j'aurai voulu te rencontrer avant Inu-kuro peut-être les choses auraient tourné différemment... Je t'aime Kagome..." dit le Ookami en renifflant  
  
"Peut-être Kouga-kun mais je n'ai aucun regret... Jaken, Rin-chan, c'est dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous connaitre plus mais je vous souhaite de vivre heureux. Rin-chan ne tourne pas Jaken en bourrique. Et Jaken, ce n'est une faiblesse que d'apprécier Rin-chan, elle est si adorable..." continua la miko en souriant  
  
"Hai, je serais plus sage avec Jaken-sama, promis Kagome nee-san !" jura Rin, Jaken murmura un simple merci et rougit.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, qu'est-ce que je peux te souhaiter que tu n'as déjà ??? Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'on se connait, tu as été un ami formidable, un frère aimant et je sais que sous ta carapace de froideur se cache un grand youkaï au coeur pas aussi froid que son regard. Tu vas me manquer, Aniue !!!" dit Kagome en souriant tristement.  
  
"Tu es la seule humaine en qui j'avais confiance et pour qui j'avais du respect... Je suis fier de toi, Imouto !!!" répondit Sess. Kagome se tourna enfin vers Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, je suis désolée que tu n'ais pas pû avoir le shikon no tama pour faire ton voeu..." commença Kagome  
  
"Baka ! Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Je ne veux plus devenir un youkaï, je veux que tu reviennes !!! Je veux simplement que tu sois en vie à nouveau..." s'écria Inuyasha en serrant le poing sur sa poitrine  
  
"Malheureusement, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière... Mais je ne regrette rien de ma vie..." soupira Kagome  
  
"Kagome, tout ce que je t'ai dit avant la bataille, je le pensais vraiment... Tu es mienne, depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, tu es mienne pour toujours et je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre sans toi... Je vais te rejoindre !!!" déclara le hanyo  
  
"Tu ne peux faire ça, Inuyasha. Shippo a besoin de toi ainsi que les autres. Et si tu te tues, alors je ferais promettre à Sesshoumaru de te faire revivre le nombre de fois qu'il te faudra pour que tu comprennes que la vie est un don du ciel et qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue... Je dois y aller mes amis.... il est l'heure !!! Adieu et prenez soin de vous !" dit Kagome, elle commençait à disparaitre doucement mais elle se tourna une dernière fois vers Inuyasha et sourit.  
  
"Attend Kagome !!! Tous les mots durs que j'ai pu te dire, je te jure que je ne les pensais pas !!! Si tu dois partir pour toujours... pardonne-moi, onegai..." plaida le hanyo   
  
"Soit, je suis à toi maintenant et pour l'eternité... Aishiteru Inuyasha... et je te pardonne..." murmura la miko en posant ses lèvres sur celles d'Inuyasha, celui-ci sentit comme une brise l'effleurer, Kagome était partie...  
  
"AISHITERU KOIBITO !!!" s'écria le hanyo en tombant à genoux. 'Aishiteru Kagome et arigato pour tout !'  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Voilà, normalement, c'est la fin... Mais je suis un peu triste qu'Inuyasha et Kagome ne finissent pas ensemble... Ne me tuez pas !!! Ne me menacez pas, ce n'est pas que j'aime l'idée que Kagome meurt mais c'est plausible... Je m'adresse à mes lecteurs et reviewers :  
  
_Dois-je laissé le fic ainsi ou écrire un autre chapitre ?  
  
Je me pose moi-même la question...?!  
  
Tensaïga : Sabre de vie de Sesshoumaru  
  
Doushite : Pourquoi ?  
  
Baka ou bakero : idiot  
  
Aishiteru koibito : Je t'aime mon coeur ou je t'aime mon amour  
  
Ja ne  
  
Inu_kami 


	14. Chapitre 14 dédicace à Nahi et Lyly

"____" ils se parlent  
  
'____' ils pensent(generalement, c'est Inuyasha ou Kagome qui pensent !)  
  
Disclaimer_voir chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
'Cela fait 1 mois que Kagome est morte mais pour moi c'est comme si c'était hier. Je n'ai bien sûr pas osé apporté la mauvaise nouvelle à sa famille. La nuit de la disparition de ma Kagome, j'ai entendu le hurlement des loups vers le sud. Ca devait être sûrement Kouga et sa tribu qui exteriorisaient leur douleur face à la mort de la miko. Kouga a sûrement du mal comme moi à accepter la fatalité et pourtant elle nous frappe en pleine figure : Kagome ne sera plus. Le même soir, j'ai entendu un autre hurlement qui provenait de l'ouest, mon frère hurlait sa douleur aussi. Je me suis rappelé les paroles de ma Kagome pour Sesshoumaru. Ils se considéraient comme frère et soeur. J'imagine qu'il a moins mal que moi mais la douleur est présente. Ce soir-là, j'ai hurlé aussi comme je l'ai fait une fois pour ma mère. J'ai hurlé ma douleur d'avoir perdu ma femme. Le destin était injuste, alors que Kagome et moi avions tout juste avoué nos sentiments, il me l'enlevait. Miroku avait disparu depuis au moins deux semaines. Sango, Shippo et Kohaku se reposaient dans la hutte de Kaede. La baba fut soulagée de savoir que sa soeur reposait en paix mais versa une larme à l'annonce de la mort de Kagome. Je sais que Kaede s'était beaucoup attachée à la jeune fille du futur, Kagome était prèsque devenue comme sa petite-fille. J'ai récupéré les cendres de Kikyo pour Kaede et celle-ci les enterra. Mon frère est venu me rendre visite deux fois, simplement pour s'assurer si j'étais pas mort et si c'était le cas, pour me resusciter. Mais j'avais donné ma parole à Kagome que je ne m'en irais pas... Je me demande vraiment où est passé ce bouzu ?! Bizarre, en parlant de lui, je sens qu'il s'approche à grand pas !!!'  
  
"JE SAIS COMMENT FAIRE !!!" cria Miroku en courant vers la hutte. Inuyasha qui était sur une branche en descendit. Shippo, Sango, Kohaku et Kaede sortirent de la maisonnette. Tous étaient curieux.  
  
"Oi, Miroku ! De quoi es-tu en train parler ?!" s'écria le hanyo  
  
"Tu sais comment faire quoi, houshi-sama ?" demanda Sango. Miroku leva sa main et agita un ancient manuscrit.  
  
"Je sais comment resusciter Kagome-sama !!!" s'écria le houshi. Tous se rassemblèrent au tour de lui. Inuyasha le prit par le col en tremblant.  
  
"Bouzu, si c'est un blague, ce n'est pas drôle !!!" grogna le hanyo lourdement. Miroku se dégagea et prit un ton trés sérieux.  
  
"Je ne me permettrais pas quand il s'agit de Kagome-sama, Inuyasha ! Tu devrais me connaitre depuis ?!" dit le houshi  
  
"Allons à l'intérieur, nous y serions mieux pour discuter !!!" proposa Kaede.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tout d'abord, sachez que j'ai passé ces deux dernières semaines à faire des recherches... Et voici ce que j'ai trouvé : il y a un moyen de faire revenir Kagome-sama..." commença Miroku  
  
"Ne te fais pas prier, Bouzu !!!" grinça des dents Inuyasha  
  
"Il faut faire un nouveau Shikon no Tama !!!" déclara Miroku  
  
"NANI ???" s'écria tout le monde  
  
"Vous savez que le Shikon est composé de 4 âmes... généralement, seule une personne au coeur pur possède les 4 âmes à puissance équivalente en même temps. Kagome-sama et Midoriko-sama étaient ces personnes... Mais après avoir étudier ces dernier temps, je me suis rendu compte que chacun de nous possédait l'âme nécessaire..." expliqua le houshi  
  
"Qu'est-ce tu veux dire que nous avons l'âme ?!" s'enquit Inuyasha  
  
"Vous vous rappelez notre rencontre avec Izumo-sama ?(A/N dans l'épisode 94, Izumo est un hanyo moitié humain moitié taureau) Il avait reussi à faire des Shikon no Tama même si c'était faux. La seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était nos âmes et celle de Kagome-sama... Inuyasha represente le Ara mi Tama(courage), Sango represente le Saki mi Tama(amour), Shippo est Nigi mi Tama(coeur) et enfin moi je suis le Kushi mi Tama(pouvoir). Ce que je veux vous expliquer c'est que si nous trouvons la méthode, on pourrait faire un autre Shikon !!!" finit Miroku. Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant un moment.  
  
"Mais si vous donnez vos âmes, vous allez mourir ?" dit Kaede  
  
"Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si on ne peut utiliser que la moitié de son âme !" avoua le prêtre  
  
"Il est possible que la jeune fille que la sorcière Urusue avait resuscité peut nous aider ! Comment s'appelle t-elle déjà ?" dit la vieille miko  
  
"Enju ! Elle s'appelle Enju !" s'écria Shippo  
  
"Bien sûr Enju-chan pourra sûrement nous aider..." ajouta Sango  
  
"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?!" renchérit Inuyasha qui s'était levé. Tout le monde acquieça et partit sauf Kaede.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sans le Shikon no Tama dans la nature, les chemins d'Edo sont devenu plus sûrs et le petit groupe arriva rapidement chez Enju(A/N Elle fait une apparition dans l'épisode 92, c'est une jeune fille qui fut resuscitée par Urusue, la même sorcière qui a resuscité Kikyo) Une jeune fille au cheveux rouge/orange et au yeux de la même teinte sortit de la maisonette.  
  
"Sango-chan, c'est bien toi ?!" demanda t-elle hesitante  
  
"Oui, c'est moi Enju-chan ! Tu te rappelle de mes amis ?" dit la taijiya  
  
"Bien sûr, il y a Miroku-sama, Shippo et Inuyasha, c'est ça ? Mais où est Kagome-chan ?" dit Enju. Après une heure d'explication, Enju apprit pour le combat final et en fut très triste.  
  
"Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que ça doit être dur ! Elle a été si gentille avec moi... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" s'enquit Enju. Miroku prit la parole et expliqua l'histoire de la resurection.  
  
"Je crois que je peux faire ça... Si j'ai bien compris, tout ce que vous voulez c'est que je vous enlève une partie de votre âme pour l'assembler dans un kenkaï ?!" déclara Enju  
  
"Oui, c'est ça, Enju-chan !!!" sourit Sango  
  
"Alors vous allez patientez jusqu'à demain car je dois allez chercher des herbes..." dit Enju  
  
"Parfait, Sango, Miroku, Shippo et Kohaku vous allez restés ici. Moi je vais chercher Sesshoumaru. Je crois qu'on aura besoin de lui !!!" décida Inuyasha et il partit.  
  
"Pourquoi aurait-on besoin de son frère ?" demanda Shippo  
  
"Parce que Sesshoumaru possède le Tensaïga !!!" répondit Miroku  
  
La journée se termina et aucun évenement ne vint troubler cette paix.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le lendemain, devant la maison d'Enju se trouvaient 4 bassins, tous remplis de liquide et d'herbe. Inuyasha arriva avec Sesshoumaru, Rin et Jaken. Tout le monde se saluèrent. Shippo, Sango, Miroku et Inuyasha se placèrent dans les bassins. Enju commença le rituel. Au bout d'un court moment, une lueur sortit des corps des 4 amis. Enju plaça ces partie d'âme dans un kenkaï et ils elles se regroupèrent pour ne former qu'une grosse boule. Inuyasha fut le premier à se réveiller, suivis des autres, tout le monde vit alors la lueur qui lévitait au dessus de leur tête. Miroku sortit un ancien parchemin et pria. Sans le savoir les 4 amis de Kagome prièrent en même temps et une lumière éblouïssante apparut. Se tenait devant eux, l'esprit de Midoriko.  
  
"Vous vous êtes donnés beaucoup de mal pour faire revivre Kagome..." déclara Midoriko  
  
"Midoriko-sama, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?" demanda Sango  
  
"Je suis ici parce que vous avez réussi à assembler les 4 âmes mais il manque le plus important..." dit la miko  
  
"Et c'est quoi ?" demanda Inuyasha sans tact  
  
"L'âme de Kagome pour purifier et connecter toutes vos âmes en une seule, ce qui fait le Shikon no Tama..." répondit simplement Midoriko  
  
"Aaaah, mais Kagome est morte !!! Comment on va faire ?" pleura Shippo qui fut frappé à la tête par un hanyo très agaçé.  
  
"Il fut très plaisant d'avoir ma descendante auprès de moi mais si vous désirez vraiment la resusciter alors je suis prête à vous aider et à vous donner son âme..." dit la prêtresse.  
  
"Votre descendante... ?! Vous parlez de Kagome ? Elle est votre descendante ?" s'enquit Miroku  
  
"Oui, c'est pour ça que nous avons la même âme, aussi pure l'une que l'autre." dit Midoriko  
  
"Mais comment allez-vous nous donner l'âme de Kagome-chan ?" demanda Sango  
  
"Très simple, son âme repose dans le Shikon no Tama qui se trouve en moi... Il est l'heure, au revoir !!!" dit la prêtresse. Elle brilla, une lueur sortit de son corps, rejoigna les autres âmes et Midoriko disparut. Le kenkaï d'âme brilla de milles feux et quand tout le monde ouvrit les yeux, un Shikon no Tama tomba dans les mains de Rin.  
  
"Je crois que le Shikon a choisi d'aller dans les mains les plus pures et innocentes qu'il y a !" déclara Miroku avec philosophie.  
  
"Rin-chan, je crois que c'est à toi de souhaiter que Kagome-chan revienne à la vie !" ajouta Sango.  
  
"Rin, fais attention aux mots que tu vas prononcer !!!" avertit Sesshoumaru  
  
"Oui, Sesshoumaru-sama !!!" acquieça la petite fille. Elle referma ses mains sur la perle et ferma les yeux.  
  
"SHIKON NO TAMA ! JE SOUHAITERAIS QUE KAGOME NEE-CHAN REVIENNE A LA VIE COMME QUAND ELLE NOUS A QUITTE, ONEGAI ?!" s'écria Rin. La perle brilla et lévita dans les airs, une lumière celeste brilla et peu à peu le corps de Kagome se dessina. Elle lévitait horizontalement et tomba dans les bras d'Inuyasha. Comme elle était nue, Inuyasha se dépêcha d'enlever son haori et l'enveloppa avec. Pour qu'un certain houshi ne se rince pas l'oeil.  
  
"Elle ne respire pas !!!" s'écria le hanyo inquiet. Sesshoumaru fit Inuyasha déposer Kagome à terre et le Taiyoukaï utilisa le Tensaïga sur elle.  
  
"Kagome est de nouveau vivante !!!" déclara Sesshoumaru. Tous les amis de la miko s'attroupa mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Inuyasha la porta.  
  
"Nous allons l'emmener chez Kaede ! Arigato Enju, arigato à toi aussi Sesshoumaru !!! Je te promets de t'amener Kagome quand elle ira mieux." dit le hanyo et tous se séparèrent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Une longue semaine passa sans changement pour Kagome. Inuyasha n'avait pas quitté son chevet depuis qu'elle était revenue de parmi les morts. Un petit matin, alors que tout le monde n'était pas vraiment encore réveillé. Les paupières de la jeune miko clignèrent.  
  
"Hmmmm" s'étira Kagome et tout le monde sursauta.  
  
"Kagome-chan, tu m'entends ?" demanda Sango  
  
"Kagome-mama, tu me reconnais ?" s'écria Shippo  
  
"Kagome-sama, tu vas bien ?" s'enquit Miroku  
  
"Kagome...?!" réussit à dire Inuyasha. Kagome se couvrit les yeux avec sa main et maugréa.  
  
"Oh, maintenant j'entends des voix... Si c'est vous Kami qui me jouer ce tour, ce n'est pas drôle du tout !!! D'ailleurs ou est Midoriko-sama ?! J'ai un de ces mal de tête !!!" se plaigna Kagome mais fut horrifiée de la scène. Elle vit 6 paires d'yeux l'observer.  
  
"Aaaaaaah ! Kami-sama, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes tous morts ? Ne me dites pas que je me suis sacrifiée pour rien ?" demanda Kagome  
  
"Kagome, on est pas mort ! C'est toi qui est vivante ! On t'a fait revenir parmi nous..." expliqua Inuyasha. Après 3 heures de discussion et de débat, Kagome comprit qu'elle était bien vivante.  
  
"Est-ce que je suis comme Kikyo, une fois..." s'enquit Kagome mais s'arrêta  
  
"Non, tu es faite de chair, d'os et de sang, Sesshoumaru a utilisé le Tensaïga..." répondit Inuyasha. Kagome regarda tous ses mais un par un. Ils lui avaient tous manqué. Inuyasha profita de ce moment pour l'enlacer très fort.  
  
"Tu m'as tellement manqué Kagome !!!" murmura t-il à l'oreille de la miko  
  
"Tu m'as manqué aussi, Inuyasha..." répondit t-elle sous le même ton.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Je suis revenue à la vie depuis 1 an maintenant. Les choses ont beaucoup changé. D'abord, en mourant dans le Sengoku Jidaï, j'ai changé mon futur... En fait, je n'existe pas dans le futur. Mama et Papa ont seulement eu un fils, qu'ils ont appelé Sôta. Le puit a permis que je voyage une dernière fois à travers le temps, juste pour les voir une dernière fois. Je me suis renfermée un peu sur moi-même après ça mais Inuyasha m'a beaucoup aidé durant ce dur moment. Maintenant, mon temps est le Sengoku Jidaï et mon chez moi est avec Inuyasha. Inuyasha... Eh bien, lui et moi on est marié. Je l'aime tellement. Miroku-sama et Sango-chan se sont mariés également et ont eu un petit garçon, du nom de Hakaru. Kohaku vit avec eux ils ont finalement retrouvé un semblant de paix. Shippo vit avec Inuyasha et moi, il grandit vite et je l'aime comme mon propre fils. Kaede baa-chan a encore des années de vie devant elle. Sesshoumaru aniue nous rend visite de temps en temps et parfois c'est moi qui me rend à son chateau. Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce, toujours aussi sérieux, je suis la seule à être autoriser à voir son côté doux et gentil que j'adore tellement. Rin et Jaken s'entendent nettement mieux et se respectent mutuellement. Kouga-kun a enfin épousé Ayame-chan et je crois qu'ils sont heureux. J'aime ma vie et profite de chaque moment qui passe.'  
  
"Koibito, à quoi tu penses encore ?" demanda un certain hanyo en enlaçant sa femme  
  
"Oh, rien de spécial... Je pensais à ma vie !!!" répondit Kagome  
  
"Oh, est-ce que je faisais partie de tes pensées ?" s'enquit Inuyasha léchant la cicatrice qu'il avait laissé sur le cou de Kagome quand il avait déposer sa marque une anné auparavant.  
  
"Tu es toujours dans mes pensées, baka !!!" dit la miko  
  
"J'aime mieux ça !!!" sourit le hanyo et il embrassa sa femme.  
  
"Ano... J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... Je suis enceinte..." avoua Kagome et avec une rapidité extraordinaire Inuyasha la fit tournoyer dans les airs.  
  
"Je suis si heureux !!! Depuis combien de temps ?" s'enquit le hanyo  
  
"D'après Kaede baa-chan et je suis d'accord avec elle... je suis enceinte de deux mois !!!" dit sa femme. Inuyasha embrassa encore et encore Kagome jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air les fasse se séparer.  
  
"Aishiteru Koibito !" déclara Inuyasha  
  
"Aishiteru mo, koi !" répondit Kagome.  
  
Même la mort n'a pas pu les séparer depuis...  
  
FIN  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, maintenant c'est vraiment la fin... J'espère que vous êtes contents car de mon côté, je peux dire que je suis satisfaite de cette fin... Ca été dur de trouver le "comment du pourquoi" pour la resurection mais je crois que c'est pas mal mon histoire !!! Lyly, Nahi ce chapitre vous est spécialement dédicacé ^_^ vos reviews vont me manquer !!! Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu mon fic : ARIGATO !  
  
Bouzu : bonze  
  
Houshi : prêtre  
  
Kenkaï : barrière  
  
Tensaïga : Sabre de vie de Sesshoumaru  
  
Arigato : merci  
  
Kami : Dieu  
  
Aishiteru Koibito : je t'aime mon amour  
  
Aishiteru mo : je t'aime aussi  
  
Sayonara  
  
Inu_kami 


End file.
